The Dark Side
by CougarGirl
Summary: SWANQUEEN. Set after season 4B finale. The new dark one is in town. Mischief maker by day, seductress by night. Emma is causing trouble for the town during the day, and invading Regina's dreams at night. Until finally Emma comes to Regina in person, preying on the dark Queen's deepest secret.
1. Chapter 1

Once Emma was gone, the group was confused and panicked. Charming and Snow clung to each other like a life preserver, and Hook hung his head in his hands. Regina tried to take solace in Robin's embrace, but slipped out of it to comfort Henry instead.

They all mulled about, questioning where Emma had gone and what they could do. Regina shook her head at all their questions, because she truly had no idea what could be done. Finally the group decided they should ask the former dark one himself once he had regained consciousness. Snow begged Regina to let her use the dagger to summon Emma, but Regina successfully convinced her that it wasn't a good idea. Whatever had transpired with her, Emma needed some time to compose herself and gain control of her new influx of power. Regina convinced them to let her take the dagger where she could protect it magically. Regina thought it best to just give her some time, and reluctantly everyone agreed. So for the time being, there was nothing to be done. Everyone wearily retreated to their homes to try and get some much needed rest. She wasn't sure why, but Regina turned Robin down in his request to spend the night with her at the mansion. She was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened, and really just wanted to be alone.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina tucked a worried Henry into bed and kissed his forehead. She smoothed out his hair and smiled reassuringly at him. "It'll be alright, Henry. We'll find her. I promise," she said softly.

Henry nodded and pursed his lips together. "I know you will. You two have become a good team together." Henry furrowed his eyebrows slightly before sighing out curiously. "She saved you. "

Regina took in a deep breath and quirked a small smile. "Again. I know. And I promise you, I will do everything I can to bring her back to you. I know how much you need her in your life."

Henry took her hand and squeezed it gently. "We all do."

Regina cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. That statement was a little more true than she cared to admit. Instead of answering, she simply nodded and gave him one more kiss on the forehead before retreating to her own room.

Regina laid down on the bed and pulled the heavy comforter over her silky nightgown. She sunk into the softness of her pillow and her mind immediately went to Emma. Where was she? What was she going through? Was she safe? In pain? How could they help her? Why would she sacrifice herself like that, for Regina of all people? How was she supposed to help Henry through this? He loved Emma. His life would never be the same without her. Truthfully, Regina's life would never be the same either. Regina found herself thinking of a future in which Emma was permanently the dark one, or worse, one in which Emma never returned. Regina's stomach turned sour at the thought. She thought about all the broken hearts that would be in Storybrooke. Henry, Snow, Charming. Hook. Was Emma really in love with Hook? What could she possibly see in a man like that? She was way too good for him. Emma was the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was well above the one handed pirate. She was a princess, for crying out loud, she deserved royalty.

Regina found herself trying to think of anyone that could possibly be good enough for Emma when she suddenly had to shake herself from the subject. She had almost considered that she didn't want to see Emma happy with anyone. She almost thought that the only place Emma belonged was with her and Henry. Luckily Regina stopped having that thought before it took root in her mind and grew too large for her to eradicate.

Slowing her breathing, Regina was finally able to slowly fall asleep, slipping for the first of many times into an erotic dreamworld where she had to face a very surprising realization.

****Regina's dream***

A light purple mist swirled around her, blinding her to her surroundings. The mist was cool, but not cold. Regina reached out to touch it as it swirled around, and found it soft and comforting. She could see nothing but the mist, which was charged with a dangerous yet intriguing energy. Regina felt afraid, but something else as well. She felt anticipation, an excited anticipation, like she knew something was about to happen. Something was there in the mist, just beyond her sight. She felt it watching her, leering. She could sense it move around behind her, causing Regina's breathing to pick up. She didn't move, just stood there, breasts heaving. She waited, finding her excitement building and pooling deep in her belly. Regina recognized the feeling as arousal, and felt her skin pepper with goosebumps as the presence came up right behind her. Her eyes flittered shut as the pressing of lips through her hair to the back of her neck caused a bolt of electricity to shoot directly to her core.

There was something familiar about the presence. Like she knew who it was, but in her dream haze she couldn't put her finger on it. Who ever it was, she was completely turned on, and was finding it hard to contain the moan that so desperately wanted to emerge from her throat.

When a hand ran down Regina's arm, her eyes squeezed shut and her head lolled back. Her breathing was erratic as she felt desire rushing through her body like a churning river. She felt a body step up until it was flush with her own, the pressure against her finally releasing a gasp from her lips.

She wanted to open her eyes. She wanted to turn and see who it was that was affecting her this way. But she couldn't. No matter how she tried to will her body to movement, the dream or the dream weaver behind her wouldn't allow it. She felt a hand come up and pull her brown locks to the side, baring her neck. Regina's head rolled to the side against her will. She felt like she was melting into her own arousal as a soft kiss was placed just below her ear. She felt lips hovering over her ear, and the anticipation returned. Finally a soft whisper echoed into her ear and through her brain. Her loins constricted as the word reverberated through her core. "Regina."

Regina shot up from her bed, chest heaving as she looked frantically around to find she had jolted from her dream back into reality. She threw the comforter off her body and ran a hand down her sweat soaked brow. She got up swiftly and entered the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed it vigorously on her face. She was flushed from her lingering state of arousal that had followed her from her dream world back into reality. She looked at her reflection as her breathing started to recover, memories of her encounter crowding her brain. She swallowed and as she remembered exactly what had jolted her awake. It was her surprising reaction to her name being whispered; her reaction to the soft, lustful, erotic, arousing voice of Emma Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina tried to put the vivid erotic dream out of her mind as she got ready for her day, but found traces of it lingering at every turn. She tried to convince herself that the dream was just a strange byproduct of her brief encounter with the darkness and the emotional circumstances of Emma's sacrifice and subsequent disappearance. But the fact that the dream was highly sexually charged confused Regina immensely. She shook her head and set her sights on meeting the Charmings at the hospital to confront Gold.

XXXXXXX

Regina was walking up the walkway to the hospital when Robin intercepted her. She smiled briefly at him, and welcomed the warmth of his embrace around her. She sighed as she hugged him, hoping to find solace in his arms. She hoped to be comforted by his touch but found a pit growing in her stomach. Something didn't feel right. Suddenly a memory of the dream flashed into her brain and she pulled away from him. She looked up sheepishly at him.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "Regina? Are you alright?"

Regina cleared her throat and nodded before entering the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

Just as she had feared, Gold was of absolutely no help. Not only had he no idea what so ever how to help Emma, he was back to the spineless imp he had been before he was the dark one. The Charmings walked out with their heads hung low, Regina trailing behind with Hook and Robin.

Charming's phone rang. "Hello?" Snow watched as David's face turned to panic and a lump formed in her throat. "What do you mean, gone?" Everyone stopped to listen as David's voice sounded panicked. "We'll be right there."

David's face was pale as he turned to Snow. "That was Ashley. Neil is gone."

XXXXXXX

Snow and David rushed into the apartment, followed closely by Regina and two men. Snow ran up to a panicked and tear streaked Ashley who was visibly shaken. "Ashley! What's going on?"

Ashley sniffed and put her hands on Snow's shoulders. "I am SO sorry! I don't know! I don't know what happened! He's just gone! He's gone!"

David put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just take a deep breath. Tell us what happened."

As Ashley tried to compose herself, Hooks phone buzzed with a text message. He read it and looked at David in panic. "I've got to go. I'll check in with you in a bit." Hook rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Ashley took a breath and wiped her eyes. "I was putting Neil down for his nap. I put him in the bassinet, and then went to the kitchen to warm up his bottle. I took it out of the fridge and went to warm it up when-" she paused.

"What? What happened?" Snow pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

"I don't know, I heard something, and it just-didn't feel right. So I turned around and went back into the nursery and-" she sobbed. "I saw this black haze disappearing and looked into the crib. He-he was gone! Just gone! I don't understand, no one came in! I had the door locked!" Ashley cried.

Snow was crying now, and David gulped. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Ashley rushed over to the end table and picked something up, placing it in Snow's hand. "This was in the crib."

Snow held her hand out and they all peered down. In her hand sat a small, black crystal swan.

The group looked around at each other in disbelief.

"Emma? Emma did this?" Snow gasped.

David shook her head. "No. No, she wouldn't kidnap Neil."

Regina swallowed. "You're right, Emma wouldn't. But the dark one is capable of anything."

Snow snapped her face to meet Regina's gaze. "No! No matter what, Emma would never hurt Neil. She would never hurt any of us!"

Regina was surprised at her instinct to comfort Snow, but took the woman's hand anyway. She looked at her compassionately. "I know that. But the dagger...it's darkness has control of her now. You saw what it did to Rumplestilskin. We have no idea what it's done to Emma."

Snow put her other hand on top of Regina's and squeezed. She was just about to say something when her phone rang. She saw on the caller id it was Granny and answered it. "Granny?"

"Snow. Are you missing something? Bout 20 pounds...bright blue eyes...diaper smells like something died in there?"

Snows face lit up as she grabbed David's shoulder. "Neil?! You found him?!" Everyone in the room perked up.

"Well, found isn't quite the right word. Here I was getting ready for the dinner rush when a poof of black smoke appeared square in the middle of the counter. When it was gone, there sat a beautiful bundle of joy. Sure looks like yours."

Snow breathed out in relief. "Oh, thank God. We'll be right there. Thank you, Granny!"

"No worries, highness. I just hope you explain what the heck is going on."

XXXXXXX

For the sake of Snow's sanity, Regina simply poofed them all to the diner, where a surprised Granny jumped back, baby in her protective arms.

Snow and David both leapt forward, Snow snagging the child from Granny's arms. The two coddled and cooed over their son as a bewildered Hook sauntered into the diner.

"Captain?" Robin asked, seeing the confused look on his face. "What is it?" The group turned to face him.

Hook scratched the back of his neck and shook his head. He came to a stop and took a deep breath. "The...Jolly Roger," he struggled and looked out the door before focusing back to the group.

"What about it?" Regina asked, annoyed.

Hook tilted his head to the side. "It's...moored in the harbor." The group looked on in confusion. "Upside down." The confused faces of the others caused Hook to shake his head, and couldn't help but chuckle. If he didn't laugh he would have to be angry and he was trying desperately not to be that. He took a step toward the counter before he continued. "And it's had a lovely paint job applied to it. Can I have a rum, please, dear girl?" Hook motioned to Granny. She shot him a dirty look before grabbing the bottle and slamming down in front of him. He unscrewed the lid as he continued. "Yes, it is now a beautiful princess shade of pink." He took a healthy swig. "And it's got a lovely signia of a swan burnt into her hull."

Suddenly came an echoing through the diner of a mischievous laugh as Robin was enveloped in a cloud of black smoke.

"Robin!" Regina shouted as she took a step toward him. She stopped as the smoke dissipated.

When the smoke cleared, Robin reappeared, looking at himself. All eyes went wide as they stared at Robin. Regina's jaw dropped. Robin was intact and perfectly healthy. He had, however, undergone a wardrobe change. His usual leather clad outfit had been replaced by the bright green cloth outfit seen in the Disney Robin Hood cartoon. His green pantaloons ended at just below his knees, white top and vest was comically tight, pointed red shoes clad his feet and green feathered cap sat on his head.

The group stared in shocked silence as the cackling sounded again through the diner, everyone now able to identify as Emma's voice. Regina put her hand over her mouth when she failed to bite down her smile, and her face reddened as Robin still looked confused. Snow and David just stared open mouthed as Hook was the only one to start laughing. He stood up and took another swig of the bottle. He walked over to Robin, looking him up and down with a mocking smile.

"Nice, Mate. The Jolly Roger's make over has nothing on yours," he scoffed again before handing the bottle over. Robin swiped it from his hand in annoyance and took a deep gulp.

"What...is going on in this damn town now?" Granny spouted.

Regina finally was able to fight back her laughter, but only after looking away from Robin. "It seems our new dark one is having a bit of fun." She shook her head and said quieter through her smile, "that immature woman."

"Well," Robin puffed his chest out. "As wildly entertaining as this is, I need to go pick up Roland." He turned to Regina and gestured at his clothes. "Would you be so kind?"

Regina squeezed the smile off her lips, and coughed to cover up a giggle. With a wave of her hand she restored Robin to his usual garb. With a clearing of his throat he was out the door, leaving the rest of the group to laugh amongst themselves.

XXXXXX

The rest of the day went without incident, and that night Regina found herself smiling at the days events as she laid her head on her pillow. She always knew that woman was an imbecile, and she knew she should be afraid of the dark one, but instead she found herself amused. Slowly Regina drifted off to sleep.

***Regina's Dream***

Regina found herself surrounded by the same mist as the previous night. And just like the last dream, she felt the presence just out of her vision. The familiar danger and intrigue returned, and as the figure circled around behind her, she felt her stomach begin to tighten. She was already wet when the figure stepped up behind her and pressed their lips into her hair. Regina gasped as a hand ran down her arm, the other brushing her hair away from her neck. Regina felt her clit pulse as the lips kissed below her ear, suddenly a hand slipping around her waist to palm her stomach.

Regina moaned as she felt herself pulled backwards, tight against the body behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the figure behind her list their hips forward into her buttocks. Regina resisted trying to get a grip. She fought the urge to grasp ahold and feel her dream weaver for herself. She desperately wanted to know. And she desperately couldn't allow herself to. The haze of the dream provided a veil that both she and her dream weaver could hide behind, not having to face the hard reality of who they were.

Regina bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan as she felt the other hand come around to rest just above the other. Her breathing was out of control as one hand slid ever so slowly down past her hip. Regina's mouth was gaping open as she felt a tongue gently lick the outside of her ear. The hand moved further down, lifting up the bottom of her short nightgown. Regina's eyes remained shut, brows furrowed. The hand slid under the top of Regina's panties and gently pushed down.

The voice whispered against Regina's ear, just as the hand sought it's prize. "Regina..."

Regina shot to a sitting position, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her body was in complete arousal, nipples taut and core pulsing. She gaped her eyes, coming to the realization that he had just had another sex dream about Emma. Regina threw the blanket off herself and ran to the bathroom. She turned the shower on cold and pulled the nightgown off herself in a frenzy. She dove into the cold shower, leaning up against the wall as her breathing tried to quiet. Regina stared off, coming to a realization. The dark one had been toying with people in this town all day. This was her way of toying with Regina. The trouble was, Regina could do nothing to stop the fact that the dark one was preying on her deepest darkest secret. Regina wanted Emma. She wanted her badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was uneasy the entire next day. It was clear that, though Emma had yet to do something truly evil, she was clearly enjoying causing trouble. Regina's worry was that as Emma got more and more comfortable with her new magic, that the power of the dagger would pull her deeper into darkness.

Regina tried to resume a normal schedule as mayor and put her latest erotic dream of Emma out of her mind. Unfortunately, the dark one had other plans. Regina got a call from Mary Margaret who had returned to her classroom. Apparently she heard Emma's laugh echoing through the school and suddenly the fire alarm was pulled. Then later Leroy called to report that his pint of beer had spontaneously been changed into milk. In a bit more escalated move, poor Pongo had somehow found himself stranded on top of the clock tower. The fire department had to use their ladder to get the frightened dog down safely. Although irritating, Regina was both surprised and happy that Emma was still doing harmless pranks. She still worried that Emma was on her way to escalating things.

XXXXXXX

Regina had nearly finished her night time ritual. She was in her bedroom, foot up on the hope chest at the foot of her bed. Her hands were moving up and down her calves, rubbing in the moisturizing lotion. She paused as she felt the air shift. She knew the dark one was there. She swallowed and slowly finished her task.

"Are you having fun?" Regina asked. She turned around and had to mentally stop herself from jerking at the sight of the dark one.

Emma was sitting in the chair by her bureau. She was leaning back with her hands threaded behind her head. Her legs were spread wide like a casual lazy male, legs gently wagging rhythmically. She was wearing tight black leather pants, tall black riding boots on her feet. Her tight leather bodice was blood red, breasts nearly spilling over the top. Over her bodice was a long black leather coat that looked as though it reached her ankles. The collar was high behind her neck, black and jagged. Her blonde hair billowed around her head and shoulders, as curly and shiny as ever. But it was her face and eyes that had changed. Where Rumplestiltskin's skin had been scaly and copper colored, Emma's was a bit different. Though not scaly, it was definitely textured, but almost in smooth waves. Her skin was not dark copper, but shimmering silver. Her eyes had what appeared to be dark eyeliner all around her eyes, and the normal green of her eyes were enhanced and nearly glowing.

Regina gasped silently as she took in the sight in front of her. It had been several days since she had seen Emma, and was relieved to see the woman intact. But more than that, Regina found Dark Emma completely and utterly seductive. Emma's eyes were regarding her with such intensity that Regina felt as if she were looking straight into her soul. Regina swallowed cotton down her throat and placed her stoic mask on her face. She waited.

Emma stared a hole through Regina before smirking. She knew Regina got wet with just that simple smile. She put her tongue in her cheek and let her hands drop from her head. She leaned her forearms on her thighs and smiled salaciously at Regina in her nightgown. She noticed Regina's eyes dart to her ample cleavage and smiled. "As a matter of fact, I am." Emma raised an eyebrow as she noticed Regina physically try to keep her composure.

Regina willed her hands to not shake. She clenched her jaw before continuing. "You are more immature than Henry's annoying little friends." Regina sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Really, Miss Swan. The most powerful magic in the universe and that's how you use it? Pulling fire alarms and stopping dwarves from getting drunk? A bit juvenile, don't you think?"

Emma forced a smile as she clenched her hands together. She scoffed and gritted her teeth. Regina saw a touch of fear and defiance flash through those glowing green eyes. "You have NO idea." Emma's voice contained venom and it made Regina shiver. Emma looked down at her lap, seemingly trying to regain her composure. When she looked back up she was back to the playful dark one that was there before.

"You should be thanking me," Emma said.

Regina licked her lips and tried to bite back her sympathy and emotion. She kept the mayor and queen on the surface. "And why is that?"

Emma's face suddenly became serious. "Because," she cocked her head to the side. "It's my only safe outlet." She paused as she saw Regina's brows furrow. "If I don't do these...simple little things...I'm going to have to do something more...dramatic. These things are keeping me from doing something terrible."

Regina stared into Emma's eyes, suddenly understanding what these little pranks were all about. She cocked her head as Emma's face suddenly turned jocular again.

Emma sat up and put her hand on her chin, index finger slinking up her face to rest on the side of her nose. "How have you been sleeping, your majesty?"

Regina suddenly flushed and raised an annoyed eyebrow. She took a deep breath as Emma smirked at her. "Just fine, thank you."

Emma smiled at Regina, knowing the brunette was lying. She flashed her pearly whites, knowing full well what was going on in Regina's loins. She nodded and chuckled. "Right. Why haven't you taken Robin into your bed, Regina?"

Regina scoffed and shook her head in annoyance. "That is none of your business. Emma, you need to let your parents know you're okay. You owe them that much."

Emma started to laugh and shook her head. "No, no, no, your majesty. You're mistaking me with the Savior. You see, the Savior...she was the one who had so many crosses to bear. She had to be the princess. She had to be the good daughter. The good mother. The good girlfriend. Not me. You see, what I have discovered is that with this darkness has come truth. Truth, Regina."

Regina scoffed and rolled her head. "Truth?! Please. All Rumple ever did was lie. Lie and manipulate. That's what the darkness does."

Emma shook her head, not knowing this time how Regina's arousal spiked at the sight. "That's because Rumple is a coward." Emma laughed and slapped her own knee. "But I'm the Savior! I am...so much more! The darkness has changed me in ways it never could for him because he simply wasn't capable." Emma locked eyes with Regina and smiled again. "I...know things. I...feel things. Like you for instance."

Regina felt her head twitch as her core started to burn again. She swallowed, almost afraid to ask. "What about me?"

Emma smiled and licked her bottom lip. She knew Regina was aroused. She could smell it. "Well. For instance...I know why you have suddenly kept Robin at arms length." She looked at Regina from a down turned face and half smiled. She gripped the chair on either side of her thighs and leaned forward. She saw Regina swallow hard. The queen was trying desperately to keep her composure but Dark Emma saw right through it. "I know that deep down inside you secretly long for something else. Something else that doesn't involve Robin at all. Or any man for that matter."  
Regina had to break eye contact because the truth of what Emma was saying was all too uncomfortable for her. She looked down at her lap as her hands squeezed the sheets at her sides.

Emma chuckled as she was pleased at Regina's reaction. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, Regina. After all, you're not the one who inserted me into your dreams. That was me. I want to be there. I want to be here. You can admit that you want me here as well."

Regina shook her head. "No. I don't. You're so enlightened? Then you know I don't want you here. Now please leave."

Emma looked at Regina in confusion, then probed Regina's mind to find the answer. Suddenly her face lightened as inside Regina's mind she found the answer. She nodded in understanding. "You know, I'm still her."

Regina looked to the side, anywhere but into Emma's eyes. "What are you talking about."

Emma smirked. "Your precious Savior. She's still here. Wanting me is not a betrayal of her." Suddenly Emma burst into laughter and leaned back into the chair. "To think, you're trying to be emotionally and sexually loyal to a woman you claim to despise. You have a boyfriend, Regina. So does the Savior. Why so loyal to a woman you've never even acknowledged feelings for?"

Regina pushed herself off the bed and walked to the vanity. "I don't know what you're talking about," she spat.

Emma clasped her hands together on her lap as she leaned the chair back onto two legs. She looked off as in thought. "It's funny, you know? I can still feel her in the back if my mind. Struggling to get free. Pushing, trying to force me out. We're kinda opposites, you know?" She looked over at Regina who was regarding her in the mirror. "Where the Savior felt all this pressure, I feel none."

Regina tried to remain level headed, but also wanted to I see stand so she could help Emma. "What pressure?"

Emma's face became hard. "To be good. To be fair. To want the things she was supposed to want. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma sounded spiteful. "Are you fucking kidding me? The Savior had to force herself to live up to that? Why do you think she latched onto the greasy pirate?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders sadly. "You said you love him."

Emma scoffed. "Please. She felt like she had to say that. To feel that. Happy ending, right? True love? Isn't that what is supposed to happen? She felt like the only way she would fit in with her perfect little fucking family was to be just like them. She doesn't love him. But if they ever found out the truth, she knows they would never understand."

Regina felt like her heart was breaking. Was this true? Was Emma really feeling all this torment? What did she mean, 'found out the truth'? She swallowed and blinked back a tear. "What truth?"

Emma's eyes twinkled and she stood up out of the chair. She caught Regina's eyes in the mirror and slowly stalked seductively toward the queen. She saw Regina's breathing increase as she got closer. Emma stopped directly behind Regina but did not touch her. She took in the scent of Regina's lotion and closed her eyes. She reopened them to find dark orbs on the mirror. "The truth," Emma whispered, "is that she doesn't want Hook."

Regina's heart was beating out of her chest as Emma reached up and brushed her hair off her neck, just as she had done in her dream. Regina willed herself to not let her head fall to the side, desperately trying to keep eye contact.

Emma's eyes drifted down to the soft skin of Regina's neck. "The truth is," Emma let her fingertips caress Regina's neck, seeing the skin pimple with goosebumps. "that the one she really wants is the one she shouldn't."

Regina saw Emma's mouth descending to her neck and her eyes forced themselves shut. Just as Regina thought she would feel those marvelous lips on her for real, she felt a slight breeze and the touch was gone. She opened her eyes just as the last black wisps disappeared. Regina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and let her weight fall to her hands on the table. She shook her head and swallowed. It seemed the dark one knew all her secret desires, and she was certain Emma was using them against her. She was being played. Because there was no way Emma the Savior shared those feelings of desire. Emma didn't want Regina. Did she?


	4. Chapter 4

Dark side 4

It took hours for Regina to finally fall asleep. She just couldn't get Emma off her mind, trying desperately to force her body to stop tingling. After her encounter in person with the dark one, she wasn't sure she was prepared for what her dreams held for her.

***Regina's dream***

She felt the softness of a feather comforter underneath her. She ran her hands against it to feel it's smoothness. She was laying down. The mist swirled around her, offering the familiar sexual intensity. She could feel what she now knew was Dark Emma just beyond her sight.

She wanted to deny her feelings. She wanted to get up and out of the compromising situation but was unable to. It wasn't like she was laying there against her will, it wasn't like that. Truth was she knew she SHOULD remove herself but didn't WANT to. Dark Emma was probably toying with her. Emma the Savior probably didn't have any of these feelings for Regina. But there was a part of Regina that didn't care. This may be her only chance to realize this desire for the blonde. Regina knew it was wrong. She knew she shouldn't take advantage of the Savior this way. But she couldn't help herself. Her desire to be touched and wanted by the Savior overpowered her sense of reasoning and allowed her to be seduced by the dark one.

Regina closed her eyes. That made it easier to ignore how wrong giving in it was. But...it was only a dream, right? Regina gasped as she felt breath on her neck. Her hands were taken in a soft clasp and pinned above her head. She licked her lips subconsciously and rubbed her ankles together. She felt a weight come down on top of her and rest between her legs. She moaned appreciatively as hands travelled down her arms. Her core throbbed as she felt a knee put pressure on her aching center. She felt a tongue lick up her neck, ending with a soft kiss below her ear.

Regina writhed under the body above her, and she breathed in the familiar scent of Emma's coconut shampoo. How was it that she knew that? She didn't remember ever consciously being aware of Emma's scent.

Regina felt her hips list upward as a hand gently traced her outline and landed on her side. She felt teeth on her earlobe and allowed her hand to reach up and grip into long curly locks above her. Regina sighed out as she moved her hands to the hips above her and pulled them into her. The heavy leather of the dark one spilled around Regina's body as the silk of her nightgown allowed the blonde's body to slide against Regina's own. Regina felt Emma's nose graze against her own and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt hot breath on her face.

Regina let out a slight moan between her teeth as she lifted a leg and bent it to put the weight on her foot. This action allowed more delicious pressure on her center that she could feel dripping with her own need. She felt her breath hitch as a hand came down to softly caress her face.

"Regina," Emma whispered into Regina's face who's eyes were still clamped shut. "Regina, look at me."

Regina shook her head as her body flamed. She didn't want to look. She didn't want to remember that this wasn't her Emma she was feeling above her. Another plea convinced Regina to face the truth and she slowly opened her eyes and met the green orbs above her. Regina gasped as their bodies danced against each other. She gazed up into the face of Emma Swan. Her Emma. It wasn't Dark Emma above her but Emma the Savior. Emma was smiling down at her, look of desire and adoration on her face. Without thinking, Regina's hand went up to cup either side of Emma's face, surprise and wonder on her face.

Regina's heart swelled with hope. Could it be? She felt their bodies still as the charge in the air reached an impossible peak.

Emma stroked Regina's face as she bore holes into Regina's retinas. "Regina, I need you," she whispered firmly. Regina furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the intensity on Emma's face. Emma tightened her jaw. "You're the only one who can save me." Regina barely had time to respond when Emma looked down at Regina's lips and swallowed. She slowly descended toward Regina, licking her lips and closing her eyes. Regina arched up to capture Emma's lips in her own, feeling herself being torn from the dream just before tasting the sweetness of the Savior.

Regina shot up from the bed, this time with a different thought in her head. It wasn't Dark Emma seducing her in her dreams. It was her Emma. The Savior. A hand went up to her forehead, trying to run the confusion from her mind. Or was it? Maybe this was still the dark one screwing with her. Dark Emma knew it wasn't her that Regina wanted, it was the Savior. Perhaps it wasn't the real Emma after all. But her words; 'only you can save me'. It sure seemed like Emma. That Emma was trying to tell her something. She needed Regina to help save her.

Regina stood up and paced the bedroom. But how? What was Emma trying to tell her? Regina sighed and got back into bed. Tomorrow she would go back and talk to Gold. She needed to truly understand the power of the dagger in order to be of any help to Emma.

XXXXXXX

Regina stopped at Granny's to find that Dark Emma hadn't given up on her pranks. She walked up to see that Charming's truck was sitting on it's roof. The dwarves were frantically trying to get Doc down from the flag pole who was currently hanging by the waist of his underwear. Regina rolled her eyes and went inside for her coffee.

XXXXXXX

Regina walked into Gold's shop to find Belle on her hands and knees, scrubbing what looked like silly putty off the floor. "What happened here?"

Belle sat up and huffed, strands of hair blowing out of her face. "SOMEONE thought it would be funny to mix some of Rumple's potions together, having no idea what would happen once they did. She's lucky she didn't blow up the whole town."

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "Allow me." She helped Belle to her feet before waving the mess away with her magic.

Belle sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. "Thank you. I wish you had showed up an hour ago, it would have saved me some scrubbing."

Regina half smiled before looking around the shop. "Where's Gold? I need to talk to him."

Belle motioned to the tear of the shop. "He's out back. He...hasn't quite been himself since...you know."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "I'm afraid that's exactly what he is now. Himself." Regina put a hand on Belle's shoulder before pushing the beads aside and stepping into the back room.

Gold jumped when he saw Regina enter the room, plastering himself against the wall defensively. Regina rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness but couldn't help but smile. The fact that her former nemesis had been reduced to a sniveling pile of dung was quite satisfying.

"Relax," she said as she sat down. "I'm not here to hurt you. I need you to tell me everything about the dagger and it's power. "

Rumple slinked down off the wall and sat tentatively in his chair. "I've already told you everything I know. I don't know how to help Miss Swan."

Regina glared at him. "There has to be something. You were at the mercy of the dagger, yet you also held a will of your own. A mighty, nasty will if I do say so. How much of that will was from the darkness, and how much of that was from your own twisted mind?"

Rumple looked at Regina defensively and snivelled. "Me? You think the things I've done was because of what's inside me? Not because of the darkness?"

Regina raise an eyebrow and leaned forward. "I see what kind of man you were before the dagger. A sniveling coward who didn't have enough backbone to protect himself or his family. A man who, given several chances, chose power over every happy ending he was ever offered. I see a man who knows nothing of heroism, nothing of faith, love and sacrifice. A man who wouldn't know chivalry if it hit him in the face."

Gold looked at Regina in shame, shaking his head as his eyes darted around the room. He looked up at Regina and tilted his head. "I see. All the attributes that our dear Savior DOES possess." Regina didn't answer, simply raised her chin. Rumple stood up and slinked around the room in thought. "Because of who I was, you think the darkness simply amplified the evil inside me. You think that because I was already a...villain...that the power of the dagger simply pushed me over the edge into darkness?" Rumple was piecing together Regina's theory. "So you think...that because the Savior is a hero...that the darkness...what?"

Regina intertwined her fingers on her lap. She licked her lips and glanced down. "I'm wondering...if the power of the dagger is affecting her differently somehow. That because she is a hero, the product of true love, that there is a way of freeing her from the darkness. That with no one using the dagger to control her, she can destroy the darkness from within."

Rumple half smiled. "It's possible. You think she's that strong?"

Regina tightened her jaw. "I do." Rumple just looked at her, awed by how the queen and the Savior's relationship had changed so much since they first met. Regina continued. "But I don't think she can do it alone. I just don't know how I can help her."

Rumple smiled. "It's simple, really." Regina cocked her head in question. Rumple grinned. "She's the product of true love. Wielder of white magic. If you really think she's strong enough to defeat the darkness," he nodded. "Then give her a reason to fight." Regina waited in anticipation. Rumple smiled. "True Love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for following and reviewing! Reviews keep me going so keep em coming. I welcome hearing what you like and don't like. Enjoy,**

Regina left Gold's shop with more questions than she had going in. She did feel a bit of hope that Gold thought it might be possible for Emma to destroy the darkness herself. However his possible solution is what had Regina vexed. True love? How was true love going to save Emma? As far as Dark Emma had told her, she didn't love Hook. So who did that leave? Henry? Regina had serious reservations about involving her son in something this dangerous.

Regina knew there had to be an answer but for right now decided to let it simmer. She went to the office to try and get some work done and let her brain decompress. When she arrived at the office she found that Dark Emma had turned her mischievous pranks in her direction. She walked into her office to find every inch of wall and surface space occupied by a yellow post it note. Regina rolled her eyes as she waded through yellow paper until she got to her desk.

Regina waved her hand and instantly the paper vanished into a cloud of purple smoke. Regina sat down in her chair and was greeted by the obscene sound of a whoopie cushion. Regina pulled the rubber flattened cushion out from under her and threw it down with an annoyed growl.

"Really, Miss Swan? I am NOT amused," she said aloud.

"What has she done to you?"

Regina looked up as Robin came waltzing into her office. Regina shook her head as she started pulling paperwork from a file by her desk. "Nothing major. Continuing to be the obnoxious blonde same as she was before this whole mess."

Robin walked up to hug Regina but sensed a coldness exuding from her. Instead he kissed her on the cheek and took a step back. "Well, she has certainly been having her fun with this town. I went back to my camp only to find a herd of goats tearing the place apart."

Regina chuckled, but froze when she saw the hurt look on Robin's face. "They destroyed everything. We're going to have to start again from scratch."

Regina shook her head. "I told you, Granny would let you and your men stay at her place if you just repay her with a little repair work. There is absolutely no reason for you all to be out roughing it for no reason when there is perfectly good lodging available to you here in town," Regina rattled off without realizing how coarse she came off.

Robin looked at her in a combination of confusion and hurt. "Regina, it's our way of life. It may not be for everyone, but I'm afraid it's a large part of who I am."

Regina bit her bottom lip as she did realize that. She knew right then that things would not work out between them. She looked down at her shoes and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah. Yeah I know that." The looked at each other in sympathy, both understanding that this little relationship of theirs was over. Regina was a queen. Robin was a woodsman. Even here in Storybrooke their worlds were too different. "I'm sorry," Regina said as her eyes filled with tears.

Robin dropped his head and nodded. He grabbed Regina's hand and looked back up at her. "Me too." He let his knuckles caress down Regina's cheek before dropping her hand. "Goodbye, Regina."

Regina watched him back up toward the door. "Goodbye," she whispered as he left the office and was out of her life. She slumped heavily into her office chair and nearly jumped out of her skin as the popping and gurgling of another whoopie cushion rang through the office. Regina angrily pulled it from under her again and threw it across the room. "Goddam it, Emma!" She screamed, only to hear the distant echoing of the dark one's laugh.

XXXXXX

It was nearly ten o'clock, and Regina was in her study perusing over some spell books she had grabbed from her vault. She was certain there was nothing in there to help her deal with the Emma situation but she had to check just in case. She was flipping through page after page, the room lit dimly by the lamp on her desk.

Regina heard a whoosh and felt the energy in the room change. She looked over the brim of her reading glasses and could barely make out the dark one sitting in the chair across the room. "Is this going to become a habit?"

Emma chuckled and leaned forward, allowing enough light to fall on her face for Regina to make out her features. She smiled seductively and eyed Regina up and down. "I sure hope so."

Regina rolled her eyes and closed the spell book in front of her. She pulled the glasses off her face and shifted in her chair. "I'll have you know I'm taking the cost of those post it notes out of your pay check. I didn't realize how childish you were until recently."

Emma laughed and stood up, walking slowly and seductively toward Regina's desk. "Please. Like I have to worry about money anymore. And besides. You don't like my pranks? Believe me when I say you would like the alternative much less."

Regina pretended not to notice Emma's hips swaying as she slowly approached the desk. "And what would that be?"

Emma came around behind Regina and let her fingertips graze across her shoulders. She dipped down, her lips right up to Regina's ear. "Death," she whispered. She noticed Regina's skin prickle and moved to the other ear. "Destruction," she smirked and walked back around the front of the desk, her fingers gently falling from Regina's body. She shrugged her shoulders. "All that fun stuff that normally comes from darkness."

Regina twitched in her chair, trying desperately to squash down the heat she could feel spreading from deep in her belly. She watched as Emma bent over to put her palms on the desk, cleavage all but thrust in Regina's face.

"Tell me, Regina. What did the cowardly lion have to say for himself? He tell you how to get rid of me?"

Regina swallowed down the urge to stare down Emma's bodice and shook her head. "No. The Imp was as useless as he always is."

Emma pursed her lips and shook her head. "That's a shame. But tell me, Regina. Do you really WANT to get rid of me?" She looked off into space and chuckled. "I mean, the Savior, she's so BORING, don't you think? The goody two shoes is just no fun, being all loyal and noble and GOOD all the time. I'm much more fun, don't you think?" Regina didn't answer, just stared into glowing green eyes. Emma smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I certainly think YOU'VE been having more fun since I've been around."

Regina shuffled the books around on her desk and scoffed. "I hate to break it to you but whoopie cushions and wasted office supplies are hardly my idea of fun."

Emma leaned closer and put her hand on the book Regina was trying to pick up, causing the brunette to still and look up at her. She grinned seductively. "We both know that's not what I was talking about," Emma whispered.

Regina swallowed hard but kept her stoic face. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Emma stood back up and shrugged her shoulders. "I was bored. I needed someone to play with."

"And you picked me. I'm flattered. Have you been to see your parents yet?"

Emma gave a disgusted face. "Why would I do that? They're boring. I have no urge to go all 'hey Mom, Dad, I'm here! Lets make cookies!'"

Regina shook her head and laid her forearms on the desk. "Maybe not, but Emma would."

Dark Emma scoffed as she walked around the room, nosing around Regina's home office. "Like I care. The Savior is a bore. I'm in charge now, and I do what I want."

Regina stood up and came around the desk. "I want to talk to Emma."

Emma spun around and put her hands on her hips. "I'm right here! Shoot!"

Regina cocked her head in annoyance. "No. The Savior. The real Emma. Let me talk to her."

Emma let out a dramatic frustrated sigh as her arms dropped heavily to her sides. "Regina, Regina! How many times do I have to tell you! I am her! She is me! We are the same! She just has a bigger filter and an unhealthy hero complex." Emma stalked up to Regina and stood inches from her face. "The Savior has different priorities. She's all about helping you redeem yourself, finding your happy ending, making sure you and Henry have a healthy relationship, keeping her family happy. She suppresses how she really feels to make everyone else happy. I'm the opposite. I don't give a damn if Henry hates you. As far as I'm concerned everyone in this damn town can find their own happy endings. Where the Savior swallows down her feelings for you, I embrace them," Emma's eyes twinkled as she saw Regina's breath hitch. Emma leaned closer, dropping the volume and tone of her voice as she reached up and gently slid a fingertip down Regina's cheek. She looked into Regina's chocolate eyes, both aflame with desire. "She pretends she doesn't want you. To feel your skin against hers. She doesn't let on how she dreams about you, and how she fantasizes that it's you as she pleasures herself." Regina trembled and swallowed thickly. Emma noticed how she was affecting Regina and continued. "But I do. I'm not ashamed to tell you how badly I want to feel you under me. What I would give to feel you pulse around my fingers, and listen to you scream in pleasure as you come with me inside you. To taste your sweet juices as you grip at my scalp."

Regina was sent into a dizzy spell listening to Dark Emma and nearly lost her balance. She finally shook the lust from her mind and shoved Emma away from her. She struggled to regain her breath as she heard Emma snicker. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I won't do that to Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I told you, I AM her! Besides, I told you she wants you. She's just too chicken to do anything about it."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest. "And exactly why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth? I have no reason to believe what you're saying is true, and I am done with being the other woman."

Emma raised her head and opened her mouth in understanding. "I see, the pirate. That's the problem?" She looked at Regina who said nothing. "You got rid of Robin, but you won't play with me until I get rid of Hook. Very well," Emma smirked.

"DON'T hurt him. Don't do ANYTHING. Stop messing with Emma's life!" Regina spat.

Emma smiled. "My life. It's my life now." She walked up to Regina again and outwardly inhaled Regina's scent. "No worries, Regina. The Savior still has enough of a reign on me to keep me from doing anything too terrible. For now. I'll be back. I'm sure by this time tomorrow you'll be ready for me." Emma walked by and smacked Regina playfully on the rear before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Regina sighed and shook her head. Emma was clearly losing what little control she had over the darkness. She knew she had to figure something out before it was too late and someone got seriously hurt. Or worse. Regina reluctantly decided that it was time to go talk to the Charmings.


	6. Chapter 6

***Regina's Dream***

The mist was thicker than usual. It was colder. Regina looked around trying to find Emma, but could see nothing but the light purple smoke.  
"Emma?!" Regina cried out. Regina waited, chest heaving. She thought she heard Emma's voice in the distance and moved towards it. "Emma? Where are you?!"

"Regina!" It was faint, but Regina moved toward the sound of Emma's voice, calling for her. "Regina! I'm here!"

Regina followed the sound of Emma's voice until finally the mist cleared a bit, allowing Regina to finally see Emma. She was pulling on a heavy metal chain that was hooked to a stake in the ground. Regina's eyes widened as she saw Emma clawing at the metal cuff around her wrist that tethered her to the stake.

"Emma!" Regina ran up and instinctually wrapped her arms around the blonde in a tight embrace.

Emma was so relieved that she welcomed the embrace without protest, and squeezed around Regina's waist as her face was tickled by warm chocolate locks. "Regina! Oh, thank God!"

Regina pulled back, leaving her hands gripping into Emma's forearms. "What's going on?! What's happened to you?"

Emma's eyes were wide as she shook her head and motioned to the chain. "I don't know. The darkness, I think it's getting stronger. I've been fighting it, but it's just too strong. I've been trying to reach out, to connect with you! But I-I'm starting to lose control. It's like someone else is in the drivers seat of my own life!"

Regina nodded and squeezed Emma's arms. "I know. I'm doing all I can, I promise you," Regina's face fell as she shook her head. "Why, Emma? Why would you sacrifice yourself like that?!"

Emma swallowed and half smiled. "I told you why. It was time you finally caught a break."

Regina scoffed quietly before stiffening her face. "I swear to you, I will help you get out of this. I just-I'm not sure how yet."

"What about Gold? What did he say?"

Regina shook her head. "Not much, and what he did say didn't make any sense. He said that somehow True Love was the key."

Emma looked off into the distance in thought. Regina watched her and squeezed her arms again, drawing the blonde's attention back to her. "Emma. I need to know some things. Dark Emma has been telling me things, and I don't know what to believe. But if Gold is right, and True Love is the answer, then I need to know the truth."

Emma looked at Regina and swallowed. "Okay," Emma squeaked out.

Regina pursed her lips and looked Emma in the eyes. "Do you love Hook?" When Emma didn't answer Regina looked at her with pleading eyes. "Emma, please! She said that you don't really love him, that you were just trying to do what was expected of you. I need the truth. Do you love him? Is there any chance that he is your True Love?"

Regina waited as Emma took several deep breaths. Emma looked bewildered as she finally shook her head. "No. I don't love him. I just-thought that I should. That I was supposed to. I-" tears filled up Emma's eyes. "I just didn't want to let anyone down."

Regina's heart broke for this woman. This woman who was so noble and so good, that she would suffer internally like this just to make other people happy. It wasn't fair. If Regina had anything to say about it, she would never let Emma feel this way ever again. She sighed and took Emma into another tight embrace. She put a hand on the back of Emma's head and stroked her hair. "It's alright. It'll be alright."

Regina pulled back and looked Emma in the eyes. She gripped Emma's shoulders and looked at her intently. "Emma. You don't have a responsibility to make anyone happy except yourself, do you understand me?"

Emma's eyes wept as she squeezed her hands around Regina's wrists. She looked down, not ready to listen to this kind of advice. She WAS responsible for other people's happiness. She was the Savior. She had to look out for everyone before herself.

Suddenly a cackling sounded all around them, the ground beginning to rumble. The voice surrounded them both and Regina clung to Emma's arms.

"Oh, how sweet!" Dark Emma's voice boomed around them as the mist swirled rapidly, both women's hair blowing around them like in a hurricane. "I'm afraid you can't win, Regina. No True Love, no Savior!"

Suddenly the stake that was holding Emma pulled from the ground and flew through the air, chain going taut. Emma's arm was pulled out, causing her to grunt in pain. She clung to Regina in an effort to not get pulled into the swirling mist.

Regina's eyes flew wide as she grabbed onto Emma, trying to keep her from flying away. "Emma! No!"

The women held fast to each other, but the pull was getting greater. Both women knew it was futile. Emma was going to get whisked away. Emma looked into Regina's eyes, inches away from her own. "It's no use. Let me go, Regina!" she insisted.

Regina looked pleadingly into Emma's eyes before steeling her face. "No. I'm not going to do that. I will help you, Emma. I promise!" Both women's breath was heavy as they looked into each others eyes. Regina could barely hold on any longer as Emma was getting pulled from her grasp. She glanced down at Emma's lips, debating for a moment about whether what she was about to do was wise. Before she could change her mind she leaned in and captured Emma's lips in her own as the winds churned and whistled around them.

Regina felt Emma's lips moving against hers and for a moment she had hope. For a moment it felt like this was exactly what was meant to be, and that everything was going to be just fine. The softness of Emma's lips on hers was almost enough to make her forget the ridiculous predicament they were in. Then just as quickly as the moment began, Emma was pulled from Regina's embrace and sent plummeting through the mist and away from Regina.

Regina thrust her arms out as she watched Emma tumble through the air and disappeared into the mist. Regina screamed her name as Dark Emma's laughter surrounded her again.

XXXXXXX

Regina called Snow first thing in the morning. After her dream, she was pretty sure that Dark Emma probably had complete control now, and that meant that things could start getting ugly. She also called Hook and asked him to meet them at Granny's. She knew the truth about Emma's feelings toward him now, but he was still a specific target of the dark one. As Regina pulled open the door of the diner, she wondered exactly how she was going to explain all this without revealing all the naughty little details. She took a deep breath and slid into the booth with the Charmings and Hook.

The group looked at her expectantly. "Well?" Snow asked. "Have you come up with something?"

Charming looked on, hopeful. "I sure hope so. These pranks are getting out of control. Last night I had to bring bolt cutters to cut Ruby out of a metal dog kennel."

Regina paused, knowing this was going to be tough to explain. "Well, maybe. Emma...came to see me."

"What? When?" Hook asked.

"Last night. And the night before."

"What?" Snow whined. "Why didn't you say something?!"

Regina shifted uncomfortably. "Because, I had to figure out exactly what was going on with her and whether or not I could believe the things she was telling me."

"What do you mean? What was she saying?" David asked, brows furrowed.

Regina cleared her throat. "Well, Emma, our Emma, was fighting against the dark one. The Dark One told me that she was playing all these immature pranks because the Savior wasn't letting her do anything worse. I asked her to let me talk to the Savior and she refused. Somehow...our Emma was able to communicate with me through my dreams."

Hook sat up straighter in his chair. "What did she say?"

Regina felt her face flush and paused as she tried to figure out exactly what to tell them. "Nothing at first. I think, she was at first just trying to figure out how to connect with me. But, last night I was able to talk with her. It was clear that the dark one was starting to win."

"What do you mean?" Hook asked.

Regina intertwined her fingers and rested her forearms on the table. "She was chained up. I only got to talk to her for a moment before she was pulled away. After she came to me the first time I went back to talk to Gold. I wanted to know how much of his behavior was attributed to the dagger, and how much of it was simply because he's a bastard."

"You think that because Emma is a hero that she can beat this?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "It crossed my mind. Gold seemed to think it was possible, but said somehow...True Love was the solution."

Hook looked at all the faces turned towards him and his face reddened. "Right. Well, what would you have me do, then?"

Regina bit her bottom lip. Snow noticed and asked her what was wrong. "Hook...Emma said..."

Hook furrowed his eyebrows. "Emma said what?"

Regina paused, looking at all three curious gazes and tried to figure out how to put this. Sure, she didn't like Hook, but she had no desire to smash his heart into pieces in the middle of Granny's Diner. "She...Emma is confused. She has been trying so hard to fit the bill of the Savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She's felt tremendous pressure to be a hero, it's taken it's roll on her. She has put herself and her wants and needs on the back burner for so long, she just-she's not sure what she wants."

"Oh just tell them, already, highness. What do you care?" The voice startled them all, looking over to see the dark one lounging in the corner booth with her legs propped up on the seat.

"Emma!" Snow and Charming cried as all four people scrambled from the booth. They stood across the diner from Emma, who had frightened every other patron out the door. Regina watched as they took in the sight of the transformed Emma, knowing it was quite a shock. Emma just glared at them all, elbow on the table as she played with a fork. She looked at Regina and smirked. "Leaving a few things out, aren't we?"

Regina glared at her and shook her head. "Don't do this."

Emma swung her legs down and stood up from the booth smiling. "Don't do what? Since when are you keen on sparing people's feelings?" She looked over at Hook as she took a few steps forward. "What she was trying so desperately NOT to tell you my dear pirate, is that Emma doesn't love you." Hook took a step backward as if the words had shoved him. She let out a single chuckle. "She only said that to try and fit into this pretty little perfect family. She put on this front, doing everything she thought was expected of her. True Love. Isn't that what she was supposed to find? A man to love and protect her?" She looked at Snow. "Isn't that what you expected of her?"

Snow shook her head slightly. "We just want her to be happy. No matter what that means for Emma."

The dark one threw back her head and laughed heartily. She looked back at Snow with a smirk. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. The truth can be quite...prickly. Isn't that right, Regina?"

Regina scowled and shook her head. The dark one was going to destroy Emma's life. She knew full well that Emma would never want her innermost desires and secrets revealed so publicly. The dark one was determined to humiliate both Emma and Regina in front of people she knew would be completely shocked to know the truth of who Emma was. This wasn't fair. Regina fumed. She felt the group looking at her and gritted her teeth. "Stop it. Don't do this to her."

Emma laughed and raised an eyebrow. "You said the pirate was the issue. I'm taking care of it."

Regina's nostrils flared. "I told you to leave him alone. I told you not to mess with Emma's life!"

Emma's posture straightened as she grew angry. "And I told YOU, that it's my life now. I will do as I please. Your precious Savior has no hold on me any more. So now I can start to have some REAL fun!"

With two swift steps, the dark one walked up to Hook and grabbed him around the throat. Before anyone could even step forward to stop her, they both disappeared into a poof of black smoke. Emma and Hook were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina panicked the moment they disappeared. This was not good. She started pacing the diner, fingers lacing through her hair. "Oh, no. She's going to kill him." Regina knew that Emma would never forgive herself if she killed Hook.

Snows eyes widened. "What? No, she would never kill him. Why would she want to kill him? What did she mean that you wanted him out of the way?" Snow asked.

Regina shook her finger at Snow angrily. "I said NO such thing! The dark one is twisting my words. I told her not to touch him. I was trying to-" Regina sighed in exasperation.

Charming stepped forward. "Regina, you need to tell us everything. Why has she taken Hook?"

Regina shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's the dark one, she doesn't need an excuse to do anything."

"Regina, we can't help unless you tell us everything," Snow begged.

Regina shook her head. She didn't want to betray Emma by telling them the truth. Snow looked at David who just nodded at her. "Regina," Snow said more quietly. "We already know."

Regina's eyes shot to the shorter brunette in surprise. "You already know what?"

Snow shrugged her shoulders. "That Emma has feelings for you."

Regina shot her head back in shock, and looked back and forth between Snow and David who was nodding. "You-what?"

Snow tilted her head and smiled softly. "It's been pretty obvious. How protective of you she is, how she talks about you, the way she looks at you when you don't know she's watching. "

Regina's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "D-Does Emma know?"

Snow shook her head. "No. We thought it would be better if she took things at her own pace; came to us when she was ready."

Regina just shook her head, realizing that Emma was fretting about something that was not even an issue. Not that she could blame her. Regina was completely and utterly shocked at their reaction to this knowledge. Regina cocked her head and regarded Snow curiously. "You-aren't angry?"

Charming scoffed as Snow smiled. "I can't say that I'm FULLY comfortable with the idea just yet..." She got more serious. "But we just want Emma to be happy. Whatever that means for her. And you-you've come a long way, Regina. And I don't think you'd ever hurt Emma on purpose." She put her hand on Regina's shoulder, who was clearly still in shock. "We're a lot more open minded than you seem to think. Now. Tell us everything."

Regina shook the cobwebs from her mind and cleared her throat. "The dark one was...coming on to me," she shifted her weight uncomfortably. She noticed Snow and David working extra hard not to react. "And when I turned her down, she wanted to know why. She had already looked into my mind so she knew that I-how I felt...about her." She ignored Snow's slight smile. "I told her I would never take advantage of Emma that way and that I was through being the other woman."

David nodded in understanding. "So her way of clearing the field for you is taking out Hook."

Regina put her hands up. "I told her not to touch him. I didn't want this."

Snow laid a comforting hand on Regina's forearm. "Of course not. We know that. But right now we need to do something before Emma does something she can't take back. We need to use the dagger.

The three nodded in agreement and Regina took a deep breath. She waved her hands and in a purple smoke, and a box appeared on the counter. Regina closed her eyes and removed the protection spell she had placed on the box. She slowly opened it and peered inside. She took a deep breath before pulling the shiny dagger out slowly. She felt her breath hitch in anxiety as she looked at Emma's name engraved across the blade. She looked at the Charmings who nodded in encouragement.

With one last swallow Regina held up the dagger. "Dark one, I summon thee."

A swirl of black smoke exploded out of the floor in front of them, and when it receded, there stood Emma, posed as if in a fight, blood spattering her clothes. She looked around at her new surroundings, until her eyes settled on the dagger in Regina's hand. Her body slumped in disappointment.

"Damn it!" She cried playfully. "I almost forgot about that thing. I've been having so much fun it slipped my mind!"

Snow put her hand over her mouth, taking in Emma's appearance. "Emma!" she gasped. "What have you done?"

Emma looked down at herself and saw the blood. "Oh!" she smiled and tried brushing the blood off her hands and arms. She giggled. "Don't worry, Mom. It's not my blood."

Regina gritted her teeth. "What have you done with Hook?"

Emma looked at Regina and scoffed. "Well I WAS in the middle of getting him out of the way until I was so RUDELY interrupted!" Emma's face suddenly turned seductive and put a hand on her hip as she turned toward Regina. "Come on, your majesty, you know you don't need that thing to get what you want from me."

Regina flexed her jaw. "I'm afraid I do." She watched as Emma's face turned angry. "Bring Hook back here. Now." It's not that Regina actually cared about Hook, but he was concerned that Emma had crossed a line there was no coming back from.

Emma grunted. "You are NO FUN!" With a flick of her wrist, Hook appeared in a heap next to Regina. Snow and Charming gasped as Regina looked down at the bloody pirate. He was conscious but clearly in pain. His nose was bloody and broken, cuts littered his face, and he was cradling his left arm that appeared to be broken.

Emma watched as the group took their focus off her and onto the damaged pirate. Just as she planned. She took one last look at Regina to make sure he attention was diverted. Emma smirked and waved her hand quickly. Snow's body was lifted up and crashed into Regina, sending both of them to the floor in a tangle.

Regina looked up to see the dagger laying on the floor a few feet in front of her. Before she could regain control, she watched as Emma picked the dagger up and grinned.

Emma looked at the dagger with glee. She looked down at the tangle of heroes and cackled. "Thank you, Regina. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Regina's heart leapt to her throat as Emma lifted the dagger in front of her, grinning evilly. She looked over and saw that Snow had dropped down to check on Hook who looked as though he had been hit by a bus.

Emma caressed the dagger like it was a long lost friend. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hook had sat up with the help of Snow.

"Emma!" He breathed heavily. Emma looked over at him with a mocking smile. He struggled to gain his composure as his hand laid over his broken ribs. "Don't do this! You have to fight the darkness! You have to!"

Emma's head dropped back as she let out a boisterous laugh. "My dear, pirate. Do you honestly think that you're going to be able to free the Savior? I'm pretty sure I've already made it clear that I want you out of the way. The Savior doesn't want or need you."

Snow helped Hook scramble to his feet as Emma circled around him. Regina looked on anxiously. She knew her magic was no match for the dark one. Hook stood with Snow clutching his arm. "I don't believe that. It's the darkness talking. You told me you love me Emma. And I love you. You have to fight it so we can be together. I'm your happy ending, Emma!"

Regina closed her eyes and sighed out harshly. She knew that Hook had just dug his hole deeper.

Emma walked up to Hook and placed the dagger under his chin. Her voice was low and quiet. "You know nothing. Now that I have this," Emma flicked the dagger causing Hook to hiss in pain. Emma smirked. "No one tells me what my happy ending is but me. You think you can save me, pirate? I'm afraid no one can do that but me."

Regina's head jerked up. "That's it," Regina whispered under her breath.

Emma saw the fear in Hook's eyes as Snow and Charming simply looked on helplessly. "You can't give me what I want. In fact," Emma turned to smile at Regina seductively. "There's only one person who can."

Regina swallowed. She knew she only had once chance for this to work. "You're right," Regina said to Emma. "There IS only one person. The only one who can save you is you."

Snow and Charming looked at each other. Where was Regina going with this? Emma cocked her head at Regina in amusement. "Why your highness! Are you trying to mind fuck the dark one?"

Regina twitched at the foul language, but was steadied by the hopeful looks of Snow and Charming. She looked back to meet Emma's amused gaze. Regina swallowed and continued. "You're the Savior. You were meant to bring back happy endings. What makes you think that's any different for your own?" Regina saw Emma tilt her head in confusion. The arm holding the dagger fell a bit. Regina tightened her jaw before continuing. "You need to let it go, Emma."

The dark one twitched slightly before cackling. "Let what go, your highness?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "My fixation on you? Don't try and act like it wouldn't benefit the both of us."

Regina shook her head and paused before continuing. "Let go of your burdens. I know how pressured you feel. To live up to your fairy tale beginnings." She noticed how Emma's eyes fluttered slightly and the grin fell from her mouth. "You feel like you need to live up to some impossible ideal. That you are responsible for your family. For all these complete strangers in this town." She took a deep breath. "For me. You feel like no matter what, you'll never be good enough. That no one will ever understand you. The real you. That no one will ever be fully accepting of the real Emma Swan." Regina paused. She saw Emma try and shake something out of her head as she regained her footing and her glare. Regina was encouraged. "But none of that's true, Emma."

Regina saw as Snow and David grew hopeful, obviously understanding what Regina was doing. Regina saw as Emma had paused, listening. Regina didn't want to lose the apparent grip she had on the dark one. She boldly took a step forward, causing Emma to raise the dagger up again. But the look in her eyes deceived her. The Savior was in there. And she was listening. "Think about all you have been through. Ripped from your life. Seemingly abandoned by your parents. Tossed around like some unwanted fruit cake." Regina saw the dark one's lips turn up slightly, and she rushed to continue before all was lost. "You have been through more than I ever have, and yet somehow turned out just fine." She swallowed as Dark Emma looked at her questioningly. "What I went through pales in comparison to you. And look what I did. I completely freaked out, destroyed countless lives. Wreaked havoc on innocent people for decades. I went over the deep end because, well, because life just happens. Life happens. But I had to blame someone. And look what I became." Regina gritted her teeth and shook her head. "But not you. Not you, Emma. You made mistakes, sure. But everything you did was to survive. Not to destroy, like me." Regina felt her heart beating wildly as she saw Emma start to drop her arm again holding the dagger. It was nearly by her hip. Regina took another step forward. "You are right. You don't need Hook, or Neil, or anyone for that matter to save you. You have it within yourself. That's the key, Emma! The only True Love you need is your own!"

Emma felt a sharp pain jolt through her head. Her eyes squeezed shut and the hand holding her dagger went up to her temple. She could feel the Savior fighting back. The Savior was forcing her to listen. The darkness took back over, and Regina saw as the dark one fought back for control.

"Emma," she whispered as she took yet another step forward. "That secret that you think you're keeping?" Emma snapped her eyes to Regina's, challenging her with a menacing glare. Regina dipped her head, trying to maintain this odd level of trust they had. "It's not a secret. Okay, Emma?" She saw as the Savior flashed across Emma's eyes and hope grew in her heart. "Your parents- they already know; they told me they could just-tell. And you know what? They love you anyway."

Regina couldn't help but feel a flash of compassion as she saw the look of disbelief and hope on Emma's face. "Emma. You need to realize how incredible you are. I'm not talking about magic or your crazy heritage. I'm talking about you. Emma Swan. You ARE. ENOUGH." She sighed it out as she saw Emma cock her head in interest. Regina bit her bottom lip as tears filled her eyes. "You are enough for Henry. You are the BEST thing that has ever came into his life. He needs you. Not because he expects anything from you. Just your presence is what he wants. And your parents? They love you Emma. They will always love you, no matter what. And me?" Regina choked back a sob. "You're enough for me. MORE than enough for me. You are more than anyone could ever ask for. You are a strong, tough, formidable," Regina's face fell soft, "loyal, sweet, fiercely endearing woman." Regina wiped as a tear fell from her right eye. She looked at Emma and could almost swear it was her Emma. It was the Savior trying to break through. "You can beat this Emma. All you need to do is love. You need to love yourself." Regina saw as Emma's eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she fought the dark inside her veins. Regina sighed out and forced her voice as the dark one. "Save yourself, Savior. You need to love yourself. Love yourself as much as the rest of us do!"

Emma felt a force come from the bottom of her soul. Suddenly she felt like half of herself was being thrust up until it erupted out of her throat and into the thick air around them. She lost all semblance of herself as she knew it until suddenly, as the darkness seeped from her pores, she started to regain control. Emma looked up as the swirling darkness poured from her body and pooled onto the floor of the diner. She barely had time to make eye contact with Regina as the darkness rose and took the form of Dark Emma.

Regina froze as she looked at her opponent. She looked from her Emma to the new dark one, and knew the real battle was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark side 9

Regina looked down and saw Emma slumped on the floor. Snow was by her side in an instance, cradling her daughter tenderly. Regina saw Emma's eyes roll as lids tried to blink herself back to reality.

Regina refocused her attention on the dark one who was stalking toward her. Before Regina could react, David ran at her from behind, only to be thrown backwards, sending tables and chairs clattering along with his body to the ground.

Within a heartbeat, the dark one was on Regina, pulling her into a tight embrace and crashing their lips together. The two were enveloped in a cloud of dark smoke and disappeared from the diner.

Regina's peripheral vision allowed her to realize they had left the diner and were poofed into her vault. The seductive power of the dark one seeped into Regina's veins, and she couldn't help but give in to it. She allowed the dark one to push her against the wall with the full weight of her body. She allowed the soft tongue to explore in her mouth as Regina felt her loins catch fire.

Her thoughts were being manipulated. She knew this was not Emma, but the dark one knew she wanted it to be so badly and was able to warp her thoughts. Regina allowed herself to believe this was Emma. She let herself think that Emma was here with her, wanting her, tasting her. Regina felt her hands go up and grip the back of the dark ones coat, moaning at the feeling of Emma's lips on her own. Emma pushed Regina's arms up over her head as she kissed her passionately, pushing her body into the trapped queen's.

The dark one smiled into Regina's mouth, knowing she had her right where she wanted her. She moved one hand down Regina's body, knowing exactly what the mayor secretly craved. She found the apex of Regina's thighs and used her four fingers to place delicious pressure on Regina's core. "Yes, highness.  
You want the Savior to fuck you? The time has come!"

Regina felt a moan rip from her throat just as she felt a tugging at the back of her skull. The tugging was almost enough to rip her from the the moment she so desperately wanted to cling to. Something wasn't right. Emma didn't talk like that. Even in all her fantasies about Emma, she knew encounters with the Savior would always be tender and loving. Not violent and vulgar. As she felt her body trying to get caught up in the moment, she felt her mind cling to that tugging. The tugging turned into a slight burst that felt like cool water, seeping into her brain. As the cooling sensation spread, Regina pried her eyes open as she was slowly brought back into the present. Her mind slowly started to return, fighting back against the blinding pleasure her body was building into.

Regina recognized the feeling in her brain. It was white magic. Regina looked down at the figure sucking on her neck and suddenly it clicked. That was the dark one. It wasn't Emma. Regina was being played. Used. No one used the Evil Queen. As anger started to replace desire, Regina succumbed to the beckoning of the white magic in her mind. It was Emma. Emma may never be hers, but Regina was damned if she would let the dark one destroy her life. Regina allowed Emma to do as she pleased in her mind until finally Regina understood.

The dark one knew she had won. The queen was eating out of her hand, and there was no stopping the limits to which she had control of Regina, the only magic wielder other than the Savior powerful enough to affect her.

The dark one was surprised when she felt Regina pull her arms from her grasp and turn the tables. Suddenly she was herself against the wall with the queen pinning her with her body. The dark one was surprised and a bit concerned, but the look on Regina's face reassured her that the queen was simply a demanding lover.

Regina pinned the dark one, running her tongue across her neck before ending with a blood drawing bite to the top of her shoulder. When the dark one cried out briefly Regina had to reign in her anger. Instead she smiled seductively. "Well, you certainly have a line in on what I want," she whispered.

The dark one licked her lips, thinking she had successfully seduced Regina. "That's right, Regina. I want you as much as you want me." The dark one reached down and squeezed Regina's sex roughly. Regina fought back the sense of repulsion and instead smiled and faked a gasp.

"Mmmm," Regina sighed. "You certainly have it all figured out, don't you?" Regina allowed the dark one to nearly swallow her whole with another deep, suffocating, sloppy kiss.

The dark one smiled again as she listed her hips into the queen who had clearly fallen into her seductive trap. "That's right. You are finally mine. All mine."

Regina twitched and gritted her teeth as she glanced behind the dark one into the murk of the vault. She pulled The dark one's face against her neck in a gasp. "I see that. But I'm afraid there is one thing you're forgetting," Regina whispered.

The dark one lifted her head and smiled obnoxiously at Regina. "Oh? And what is that?"

Regina sighed out a laugh. "Emma still has the dagger."

Realization had barely taken over the dark one's face when Emma thrust the dagger through her torso and through her heart. Regina tried not to be affected by the point of the dagger coming out Emma's chest and threw her arms up, sending the three of them to the town line.

Regina looked into the shocked eyes of the dark one that had suddenly turned black. She watched as Emma pulled the body off Regina's and twirled her around. The two went twirling backwards like a violent waltz until finally Emma thrust the body forward and let go. Regina watched in shock, breathing heavily, as the dark one, dagger sticking out of her heart, tumbled across the town line and dissolved into a thick mist of black smoke.

Regina fell to the ground in exhaustion and relief. She flinched as she felt arms grip onto her arm and neck, but calmed when she looked up to see the Savior looking down, tears in her eyes. "Regina," Emma choked out. "You're okay. We're okay!"

Just before Regina passed out, she could have sworn she felt the sweet lips of her Emma Swan come down and kiss her gently on the forehead. Then all went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina awoke to a quiet bedroom. She looked around in confusion and realized she was at home, somehow in her silk pajamas. She tried not to think how that happened as she slowly sat up. The familiarity of her own bedroom should have been a comfort but the emptiness loomed around her ominously. She sighed out and took in her condition. She was intact, just exhausted. Apparently it took more out of her than she thought to extract the dark one from her mind and let the Savior in.

Emma. The reality and the embarrassing truth of what had transpired seeped into Regina's mind, and she suddenly realized why she was alone. Emma was probably mortified at learning what secrets lie hidden in Regina's subconscious, and most likely took Henry as far away from her as possible.

These thoughts caused an uncomfortable knot in the pit of her stomach, and Regina pushed the covers off her body and stood up. She tied her robe around her waist and opened the bedroom door. When Regina reached the top of the landing she was surprised to hear clinking and chattering coming from the kitchen. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and carefully made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the room. Her mouth fell open to see Snow and Henry leaned over the counter, various ingredients and utensils scattered about. She saw David in one of the bar stools cutting apple slices. There was never a more surprising sight, to have her former enemies making themselves at home in her mansion, not to mention the fact that at this moment for Regina it was a much welcomed sight. However she noticed that Emma was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom! You're awake!" Henry lunged himself at Regina, burying his face into Regina's chest. Regina's heart leapt as she clutched onto her son. She looked up as Snow and Charming smiled at her.

Regina leaned over and kissed Henry on top of the head. She smoothed his hair back as he smiled up at her. "You're here!"

Henry looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course I am. I was worried about you. We all were," Regina looked up curiously at Snow and David who nodded in agreement. "I figured you might be hungry when you woke up, so grandma and grandpa said they would help me make you breakfast."

Regina tried to ignore the uncomfortableness of having two people who's lives at one point she had all but destroyed treating her with such compassion and sighed out. "Breakfast, huh? How long was I out for?"

"Just about eight hours. We brought you back here since you weren't really in need of medical attention, and decided we should stay with Henry until you woke up." Snow paused as she saw Regina look around the room, clearly looking for Emma. "Emma was here too. She left a little while ago to check on Hook." Snow reached into her pocket for her phone. "I'll just give her a call, she'll want to know that you-"

"No, that's alright," Regina interrupted. She swallowed and tried not to look as though Emma's absence bothered her. "Let her be. I'm just fine, I don't need another Charming doting on me." Regina saw that this comment offended them both and quickly backtracked. "Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing. I do. It's just, there's no need for her to leave Hook." The double meaning behind this statement wasn't lost on any of them. They stood in silence for a moment until they were saved by the buzzing of the coffee maker.

David cleared his throat and picked up the carafe. "Coffee?" Regina smiled and reluctantly took a seat at the bar, amazed at the bizarre scene unfolding in her kitchen.

XXXXXXXX

The Charmings stayed through breakfast and left about an hour later after Snow insisted on cleaning up the kitchen they had destroyed. Regina was thankful to not have awakened to an empty house but was happy to have some quiet time again. She had just flopped onto the couch when her phone buzzed. She felt her mouth go dry as the words "SHERIFF SWAN" stared back at her. This wasn't good. Emma didn't even want to see her. With a deep breath Regina hit the talk button.

She paused a moment before, "hello?"

There was a silence on the other end as Emma clearly was just as nervous. "Regina. Hi. I heard you were awake. How are you doing?"

"Hi, yes, I'm awake. I'm fine, just a bit wiped out is all." Silence. "And you? How are you? Any residual side effects from the dark magic?"

Emma paced in the hallway of the hospital, barely noticing nurses and orderlies scurrying by her. "Ah, no, I don't think so. I came out of this pretty unscathed, surprisingly. It's definitely gonna feel good to hit the sheets tonight though." Emma bit her bottom lip as again there was silence. "Listen, Regina, I wanted to thank you. I don't think I could have beaten that thing without your little pep talk."

Regina looked at the floor as she gently squeezed the phone. "Well, you saved me from the daggers power first, I suppose it was only right that I return the favor."

Emma nodded to herself. "Yeah, well, I guess we're even then."

"I guess we are," Regina said softly.

Emma hesitated before saying, "I wanted to be there when you woke up, but I felt like I should be here with Hook. I feel really bad. I hurt him." Emma hoped that Regina would pick up on exactly what she meant. She tried to push back the emotion threatening to bubble over, making her voice shaky. "I didn't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want anyone to be hurt."

Regina swallowed. "Of course not. I understand completely. You are right where you should be."

There was something ominous about this next silence, like Regina knew Emma was about to drop the uncomfortable other shoe.

"Regina, listen, about what happened," Emma started but Regina stopped her.

Regina knew in her heart that Emma would reject her. That's why she had kept her feelings inside to begin with. Something in her knew things would never be that way between her and the Savior, that's why it had been so hard to push away the dark one. She could accept the fact that her and Emma would never be more than friends at best, but hearing it from Emma's lips would be far too painful for her to bare.

"There's nothing to be said, Emma. The dark one manipulated us both. It...took possession of both of our minds and tried to lead us down a ridiculous path that in the end would only have destroyed us both." Regina couldn't see Emma's shoulders drop in disappointment. "It...made us both think we wanted something that we didn't. That's all it was, just the trickery of dark magic, and if we never talk about this again it will be quite alright with me."

Emma was surprised at how Regina's words stung. Wasn't this what she was about to say anyway? Why did she feel so terrible about Regina saying that none of it was real? Why did Emma find her heart sinking to her shoes at Regina saying a relationship between them would be poisonous? Isn't this what Emma wanted? For them to forget it ever happened? Then why did she feel like her heart was breaking?

"Yeah, yeah, that's...exactly what I was thinking," Emma hoped Regina believed that because she sure didn't.

Regina was glad Emma wasn't there to see the tear tumbling down her cheek that would have betrayed her. "Well, good then." Regina pretended to try and be upbeat. "Now that we have that settled, we can move on. Now, go tend to your boyfriend who I'm sure his ego is more bruised than any other part of his body."

Emma bit back her emotions as best she could. "Yeah, don't remind me. I feel bad enough that I'm the one who did this to him."

"You didn't. The dark one did. Didn't we just go through this?"

Emma shook her head. "Yeah, I know, I know. It just, doesn't make me feel any better. I'm glad you're alright Regina. Thanks again."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut. "You're welcome. Goodbye, Miss Swan."

To Emma this goodbye sounded much more permanent than she liked. She barely whispered into the phone. "Goodbye, Regina."

Emma hung up the phone and stood motionless in the hallway. She felt like a hole had just been torn in her chest cavity. She let one tear fall before brushing it away and walking back into Killian's room.

Regina let her head fall back onto the cushion of the couch, feeling like a vital part of her life force had just been sucked from her body. She rolled her head to the side and saw one of the empty story books Henry had taken from the sorcerer's mansion. She pulled it onto her lap and flipped through the empty pages. She picked up a ball point pen and wrote in large flowing cursive across the page. "And Regina lived happily ever after."

Regina sighed and tossed the pen on the table. "If only it were that simple." She violently ripped the page out and crumpled it, tossing it across the room. She slammed the book shut before getting up and walking back to her bedroom.

XXXXXXXX

Henry came into the study looking to see if his mom was still up. When he didn't see her he figured she had gone back up to bed. He was just about to walk back out when he saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Curious, he walked over and picked it up. As the page began to unfold, a colorful picture just like the ones from his story book started to reveal itself. Henry sucked a deep breath in and raised his eyebrows.

"Woah!" He said as he looked down at the picture. There was an artists rendition of what was clearly Regina, smiling down at a baby in her arms. Henry saw himself standing behind her, smiling over his mother's shoulder. To her side was Emma, holding Regina in a loving embrace, kissing her on the temple.

The caption read, "and they lived happily ever after".

Henry slowly lifted his head up as a huge grin formed on his face. "Operation Swanqueen? It is SO on!"


	11. Chapter 11

Dark side 11

It had been a week since they had gotten rid of the dark one, and things in Storybrooke were pretty much back to normal. At least on the surface. Things with Regina and Emma was still extremely awkward, so much so that they rarely interacted with each other except for work related things or sending Henry back and forth between them. The hole that had formed in Emma's chest had grown instead of healed, and the guilt of hurting Hook so badly weighed heavily on her mind.

Emma's guilt was what brought her to his side every spare moment she had. To say he was happy about it was an understatement, as Hook was enjoying being doted on by Emma. She cooked for him, helped him get to and from the restroom, fluffed his pillows and made sure he could reach the remote control. Though Emma was glad to help him considering she was the one responsible for his injuries, she found no joy in his company. She reluctantly kissed him when he finally said I Love You back to her, but at that moment the guilt was strongest.

What Emma hadn't admitted to anyone was that the dark one had been telling the truth when she said Emma doesn't love Hook. She was playing a role. She thought having Hook in her life would make her parents proud of her seemingly happy ending. And she was okay with that. But now, her repressed feelings for Regina had come raging to the surface, and she was having a hard time stuffing them back down. Especially knowing that Regina had similar feelings, Emma found she couldn't get her erotic encounters with the queen off her mind. She remembered Regina's words as she encouraged Emma to fight against the darkness. She heard Regina telling her that she was her own happy ending, and that she didn't need anyone to save her but herself. Emma believed that even now, but it didn't ease her confusion.

Emma also remembered how Regina said that her parents already knew Emma's secret. They knew that Emma secretly harbored feelings for another woman, a woman who had hurt them both badly, stole their family and cursed them all for thirty years. That was something Emma had a hard time grasping, and had no intentions of bringing it up. She would rather they all just forget and go on like nothing had changed. It was too hard. It wasn't worth it. Regina wasn't worth it. But how did she know that? Regina was an amazingly strong, independent, witty, fierce, sexy woman. She sure seemed like she would be worth it. Like she would be worth giving everything up for.

Emma shook the thoughts out of her head. No. It was too hard. It would cause whispers, and staring, and shunning, and Emma wouldn't do that to Henry.

Emma sat in her booth at Granny's waiting for Henry to show up. A jingle of the door indicated someone's arrival, and before long an arm slinked around her shoulders and a smile came to her lips.

"Hi mom," Henry greeted as he slipped into the booth across from her.

"Hey kid. How was school?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."

Emma swallowed and tried to act nonchalant. "How's things at home? With you and your mom?"

Henry smirked to himself, seeing his first opportunity. "Fine. Good, actually. It's much better now that I'm the only kid around again. I mean, I like Roland and all, but I kinda like not having to share mom with anyone."

Emma looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? You don't see Roland much anymore?"

Henry shook his head as Ruby set a hot cocoa down in front of him. "Not since mom and Robin broke up."

There was no way Emma could hide her shock at this news. "What? Regina broke up with Robin? When? Why? I thought they were all...soulmates and stuff?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "They broke up when you were still playing pranks like some dorky fraternity brother. She said they were just too different." Henry watched as Emma's eyes darted around, struggling to take in this information. He smiled inwardly and cleared his throat. "Honestly, I never really saw it, anyway. I mean, she's a queen, he's a...thief and lives in the woods. They never would have worked out. She deserves royalty. Like you."

Emma shot her eyes up to Henry. Her eyes were wide in shock. "What about me? What do you mean like me? What-what do you mean?!"

Henry smiled in amusement. "You're a princess. So you deserve royalty too. Like her."

Emma understood what Henry meant but couldn't help but think about the subtext to what he was saying. Regina deserved...some one like Emma. Regina was just what Emma needed.

Henry gave himself an internal high five as he watched the thoughts flow through Emma. Operation Swanqueen had just started and he already was making progress. This wouldn't take long at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Henry left the mansion with his backpack. It was Friday and he had been invited to a sleepover at the house of one of the kids on his baseball team. He got in the backseat of the big minivan and looked back at his mom waving goodbye in the doorway. Henry waved back and put his tongue in his cheek before pulling out his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina opened the front door and was shocked to see Emma standing there. "Miss Swan! What are you doing here?" She looked down to see a pizza box in her hands. "With pizza?"

Emma looked just as confused as Regina. "Regina! What are you doing here?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and leaned on the door. "Last I checked, I live here. What's going on?"

Emma was clearly flustered and stammered. "I-you-Henry texted me and said you were going out for the evening. He asked me to bring over a pizza and play video games." She looked at Regina in confusion and embarrassment, but noticed Regina break out into a meek smile.

Regina found this flustered Emma absolutely adorable and couldn't help herself but to laugh. She tried to smother it and felt bad at how embarrassed Emma looked. "Well, no, clearly I'm not out for the evening and Henry isn't even here. He went to a sleepover tonight."

Emma shifted her weight as she put a hand on her hip. "Well then why would he-"

"I don't know, Miss Swan, perhaps you got the date wrong."

Emma looked down at the pizza and back up to Regina. "I guess...I could have sworn he said tonight." Emma realized how ridiculous she must look and felt her face flush. "I'm sorry, this is embarrassing. Sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice night, Regina." Emma turned around and headed back down the walkway.

Regina watched as Emma turned away and something couldn't let her do it. "Miss Swan," Regina called. Her heart rate quickened when Emma looked back at her, big green eyes looking at her hopefully. She felt her belly churn in excitement. "You're already here. Unless you plan on finishing that large pizza by yourself," Regina felt her face flush. "You might as well come in and share."

Emma cocked her head in surprise. "Really? You eat pizza?"

Regina scoffed and opened the door wider for Emma to enter. "Despite the accounts that I am a vampire and only drink blood, I do actually eat real food. Every once in a while that does include pizza."

Emma smiled and walked by Regina and into the house. She winked at Regina as she walked by. "Even if there's no kale on it?"

Regina let out a single chuckle as she closed the door behind them. "If there is kale on that pizza I will throw you out this door by your blonde curls."


	12. Chapter 12

Dark side 12

Emma fiddled with her phone as Regina took out two plates and placed them on the kitchen island. "He says he meant tomorrow night. I KNEW he had said Tonight!" Emma shook her head in annoyance and tossed the phone down. They were sitting side by side at the kitchen island. "I'm blaming his irresponsibility on you," Emma looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye, just waiting for the scalding remark she was sure was to come. She wasn't disappointed.

Regina snapped her neck and stared at Emma with a mocking smile. "Excuse me, Miss Swan?" She spewed like venom, but they both knew they were joking. "This from the woman that not too long ago was plastering offices with post it notes and placing whoopie cushions on people's chairs? Hardly worth comparison, is it?"

Emma laughed and nodded as she made eye contact with the beautiful brunette. Emma loved it when Regina's eyes were shining like that. Her breath caught. She steeled her composure. "Pardon me, but I only take partial responsibility for that." She took a generous bite of pizza before smiling through her chewing at the brunette across from her.

Regina smiled and nodded before taking another bite of pizza. Emma looked at the queen and for the first time took in her appearance. Regina was barefoot with immaculately manicured toes, painted blood red. Her grey yoga pants were topped by a blue light zip up hoodie covering a white spaghetti strap tank top. Watching this casual side of Regina as she chewed on her cheese pizza, Emma couldn't help but smile as she felt her heart melt.

Regina saw Emma looking at her and froze. "What?"

Emma refocused on her pizza as she snickered. "Nothing, I've just never seen you so...casual. Usually you're all power suits and high heels."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "That's right, I eat pizza and walk barefoot around my own house. A little secret?" Regina leaned toward Emma and whispered. "I also do laundry and take out the trash."

Emma laughed. "Laundry, isn't that a little above the Evil Queen?"

Regina looked at Emma and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not her anymore."

Emma realized she may have offended Regina and immediately tried to back track. "Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Emma. I know what you meant."

Emma couldn't help but smile back, and simply returned to her pizza. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moment before Emma's curiosity got the better of her. "So...do you have a date with Robin?"

Regina snapped her neck to look at Emma with surprise. "What?"

Emma felt her face flush. "Tomorrow. Henry asked for a pizza date because you were going out for the evening. I just thought...that maybe you..."

Regina looked down at her plate and shook her head. "No. I don't know why he said that, actually. I don't have a date with Robin. He and I...aren't seeing each other any longer." Emma didn't say anything, just let Regina decide how much she wanted to reveal. Regina looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders. "It just, wasn't right. He and I are too different, and after everything we've been through, it was just clear that we weren't meant to be."

"But, the fairy dust..."

Regina scoffed. "Right. Well, that was a long time ago. I think my chance at that particular path came and went when I didn't go in the pub that day. It's time to find a new path, I guess."

Emma sat silently in thought for a moment. She stared down at her empty plate. "I've been...spending an unusually large amount of time with Hook the last week."

Regina swallowed and twitched her lips. "Well, that's what couples do, isn't it?"

Emma looked up at Regina with a serious look. "It's not that. I mean-it's just...I feel so guilty about what I did to him. I could have killed him!"

Regina shook her head. "No, you saved him. The only thing that prevented the dark one from doing just that was you. Sure he's got some nasty cuts and a few broken bones, but that is minor compared to what would have happened to him if you hadn't fought back."

Regina wiped her hands on her napkin and turned in the bar stool to face Emma. "What you did-expelling the dark one from the inside-is unprecedented. No one has ever done that in the history of time. You single handedly destroyed a dark force that has terrorized The Enchanted Forest since its beginnings. Centuries. No one could do what you just did. I think you should give yourself a break for a few minor injuries that will heal in time."

Emma smiled into Regina's pleading eyes and let out a soft chuckle. She flicked her eyes down to Regina's lips and back up. "Well, I wouldn't say single handedly."

Regina smiled as she felt her soul warm, spreading from her belly and up through her chest. She was about to let herself start believing in something that could never be. The way Emma was looking at her was almost giving her hope that there was indeed a chance for them to be together. Regina quickly shook those thoughts from her head and stood up. She took their empty plates and headed to the sink. "Well, regardless," she said as she soaped up a sponge. "You shouldn't let your guilt dictate your future. That's not fair to you."

Regina washed the plates in silence as she could feel the wheels in Emma's head churning behind her.

Emma thought about what Regina had said and when the queen turned back around, drying her hands on a towel, she had a forlorn look on her face. Regina cocked her head. "But it is my fault," Emma's eyes welled up. "He should never have been in that situation. If I hadn't-told him that I-when I don't-he never would have," Emma had to stop as several tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks.

Regina was shocked by this admission. She didn't think Emma would ever acknowledge most of the things that happened while she was possessed by the dark magic, most definitely not the subject of her not loving Hook. Regina just stood there silent, allowing Emma to say what she needed to say.

Emma brushed the tears away and stared down at her hands. If she was to get through this she couldn't look Regina in the eyes. "I just-it's not his fault. I used him. He was just another piece to my elaborate mask. My facade that I was actually the Savior everyone wanted me to be."

Regina stepped forward until she was up against the counter. She reached across and took one of Emma's hands, squeezing it. She smiled when Emma's wet eyes looked up at her. "I've got news for you, Emma. You ARE the Savior. That was no accident, it was fate. That means you are the Savior no matter what attributes you do or do not possess. No matter who you pretend to be or not to be. So, knowing that, it seems to me that just being you would be a whole lot easier than keeping up some act."

Emma allowed her eyes to smile softly as she nodded slightly.

Regina let go of Emma's hand and grabbed the towel off the counter and began folding it. She returned to a normal more upbeat posture as she tried to lighten the mood. "Besides. You need to stop doting on the pirate before he starts getting used to it."

Emma smile and wiped her eyes as she watched Regina walk over to the wine rack. She inspected her choices for a moment before turning to Emma. "White or red?"


	13. Chapter 13

Dark side 13

They found themselves swinging in the hanging love seat on Regina's front porch. They had been talking about everything from Henry's grades to Zelena's pregnancy to all the crazy things that had transpired between the two of them. Regina split the remainder of the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon between their two glasses and put the bottle on the floor.

Emma smiled up into the starry night, sighing contentedly. She was happy to see that it felt like their relationship had healed somehow. She hadn't felt so comfortable and relaxed in quite a while and it made her tingle. Emma glanced over at the apple tree and the memory of her cutting down one of its branches entered her mind. She snorted and started laughing.

Regina looked over at Emma like she had eight heads. "What's so funny?"

Emma shook her head and nodded her head toward the tree. "I was just remembering that day."

Regina looked over and shook her head, knowing to what Emma was referring. "You were very lucky that day that I didn't have my magic."

Emma leaned over and bumped shoulders playfully with the mayor. "Ah, you talk a good game. But I think secretly you liked the competition. You finally had someone to challenge you."

Regina looked into the green eyes across from her, seeing the moonlight shining in them. Her heart beat a bit faster than necessary. "That may be more true than I care to admit."

The air grew thick around them as they gazed at each other. Finally Regina lifted the wine glass to her lips, eyes never leaving Emma's. She took a small sip and licked her lips. She noticed Emma's chest heaving as she watched Regina's tongue grace across plump red lips. Emma forced herself back into reality. "If someone had said that day that one day we would be here..."

Regina chuckled. "Sitting here, sharing a bottle of wine, enjoying each other's company?" The two met eyes again, the unspoken sexual attraction looming conspicuously in the air. Regina took a deep breath before smiling at Emma's beautifully flustered face. "No. I wouldn't have believed it. It has become...a pleasant surprise.

Emma felt herself melting into Regina's gaze and couldn't resist. "I've missed you, Regina."

Regina smiled simply, swallowing down her emotion. She made sure to maintain eye contact. "I haven't gone anywhere, Emma."

Emma took a deep swig of her wine glass, nearly draining it. "Yeah," she said into the glass. She squeezed her eyes shut before finishing the glass. She looked at Regina before setting her glass on the ground. She looked up at Regina, regret pushing it's way onto her face. "I did." Emma pursed her lips as she was reminded of recent events. "I should go." Regina hesitated a moment before nodding.  
Emma wanted to say so much more, but couldn't find the courage. Instead she slapped her thighs and stood up. She turned to face Regina who had also stood up from the swinging chair. She met her eyes shyly. "Thank you. Tonight was...nice." Regina sighed and squeezed her lips together. She nodded. "Yes, indeed it was."

Emma sucked in a breath and held it as she looked at Regina, uncertain how she wanted this evening to end. Finally it came out. "Good night. Regina. Good night. Thanks again."

Regina's heart was racing, knowing exactly what Emma was going through. There was no way she was going to push the Savior and risk scaring her off. "You're welcome. Any time, Emma. Good night."

They held eyes for a few seconds until finally Emma moved to push by Regina and to the walkway. Regina made sure that there was only enough room that Emma had to physically brush shoulders with her. As they made contact both women moved their faces toward the other, so that for a moment they were inches apart. At this moment they made eye contact, and the mutual attraction was understood and confirmed.

Both women shivered as they parted, Emma looking behind her as she descended down the walkway. She coyly waved goodbye before thrusting her hands in her pockets and stalking away from the mayoral mansion.

Regina waved meekly before squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head. While trying to clear her mind of traitorous thoughts, her emotions betrayed her and instead found herself blushing and thirsting for the next time she would see the sheriff.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma was going through some paperwork on her desk that she had been trying to avoid. She liked being sheriff, but desk work was definitely not her strong suit. She looked at her ringing cell phone and was not surprised to see that it was Killian. She took in a deep breath and picked it up.

"Hey, Killian."

"Swan. Good morning. I was surprised I didn't see you before you went to work."

Emma paced the room with her hand on her hip. "Yeah, well, I got off to a late start and just...figured you could manage without me."

"Late night playing those strange video games with the lad?"

Emma hesitated before deciding to answer honestly, remembering Regina's suggestion to just be herself. "Uh, no, actually, Henry had the day wrong, he meant tonight, not last night."

"Well, why didn't you come back over here and spend the evening with me?"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, finally admitting to herself that Hook's constant nagging and neediness were starting to become suffocating and annoying. "Cuz-well, I didn't know Henry had said the wrong day until I showed up at the mansion. I ended up staying and hanging out with Regina."

Emma sensed Hook's jealousy as there was a short pause. "I see. Well, will I see you after work then? I might need some help getting myself into the bath."

Emma was surprised at her repulsion to this comment and scoffed into the phone. "Killian, you're perfectly capable of doing it on you're own, we both know that. It's time you started to get back to doing things for yourself."

"Alright, alright, no need to get snippy," Hook snarked. "I thought you liked spending so much time with me, taking care of me. I know I do."

Emma was glad Hook couldn't see the look on her face. She had to pause a moment before she said something she would regret. "I just think it will help you recover more quickly if you start pushing yourself a bit." She sighed out, her shoulders dropping a bit. "Look, I'll stop by to check in on you after work, but then I'm gonna go home to just chill out a bit. I'm really tired today."

"Yes, up late chatting up the queen, I understand. Very well, I'll see you later then."

Emma pursed her lips, happy that he hadn't put up a fight. "Ok. Bye." She closed the phone and let her arms drop heavily to her sides. She let out a deep sigh, whining as she did so. Reluctantly she turned back to the paperwork and continued.

XXXXXXXX

Emma knocked and opened the door to Killian's room. She had used her magic to restore the Jolly Roger, but still felt a pang of regret every time she stepped on board. "Hey," she said as she walked in the room, bag of groceries in her hand.

"Swan, finally. I've been missing you all day," he stood up and put out his arms, expecting Emma to fall into his embrace. Instead, she walked by him and put the groceries on the counter. He noticed that she was yet to make eye contact.

Emma robotically began unloading the groceries and putting them away. "I'm sorry, it's been a busy day, tons of paperwork to catch up on."  
Killian walked up behind her and gently took her wrist, spinning her around. Emma was forced to look up at him with a surprised look. He put his arms around her, pulling her into an affectionate embrace.

Emma paused before returning the hug and sighing softly. She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily before pulling out of the embrace and returning to her work. "So I picked you up some stuff to hold you over for a while."

There was silence for a few moments as Hook hung his head and pinched his brow. "Emma," he said. When she didn't turn around he said it again, louder.

Emma knew that Hook could tell something was up. She took a deep breath and turned around, struggling to look into his eyes.

Hook bit his bottom lip and looked at her mournfully. "It's true, isn't it?"

Emma crossed her arms and shifted her weight. "What's true?"

"The dark one said that you don't love me. That you just said that because you felt obligated to."

Emma finally allowed her eyes to go up to meet Hook's. Her heart broke when she saw the hurt in his eyes. But she just couldn't keep this up any more. She struggled to find the words to say and ran her fingers through her hair.

Hook shook his head, irritated that she had no response. "That just great, Swan. So what if this whole dagger business had never happened, huh?" He scowled down at her. "You what? Would have stayed with me, married me even, making me think we were happy when really underneath you were miserable?"

Emma fidgeted uncomfortably as tears pricked at her eyes. As uncomfortable as this was, it needed to happen. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm sorry, Killlian. I don't know what to say."

Hook scoffed. "Don't know what to say? Bloody hell, Emma! This isn't just about you, you know. I got dragged into this little identity crisis of yours as well." He watched as Emma's head dropped to her chest. "Do you think that's what I wanted? You, even if you didn't want me back? For you to pretend to be my happy ending? You think it really would have worked out with us in the long run with you feeling this way?"

Emma wiped the few tears falling from her eyes and sniffled. "You're right. I shouldn't have tried to force something that I knew wasn't right."

Hook scoffed again, shaking his head with his tongue sticking out the side of this mouth. "I'm sorry it was so awful for you."

Emma let her head roll to the side. "Killian, come on," she whined. She reached out to grip his arm in comfort but he stepped back out of her reach. She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I hope some day you can forgive me. Maybe even understand where I was coming from."

Hook just looked at her before pressing his lips together. "I think you should go." He watched as Emma pushed by him and opened the door. He squeezed his eye shut as he realized how harsh he had sounded. "Emma," he called. Emma stopped just outside the doorway and turned to face him. "Do me a favor. Don't do this anymore. Not to yourself or anyone else. If you see something you want, go get it. Stop chasing after things you think other people want for you. It's no good for anyone."

Emma half smiled at Hook's words, then nodded before closing the door behind him. As Emma walked off the Jolly Roger, she thought about what Hook had told her. He was right. By putting up this front all she had done was hurt not only herself but him as well. She resolved right there to finally let herself do right by Emma. No matter what that meant. With a deep cleansing breath, Emma hopped in the bug and headed towards the mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark side 15

Emma sat in her bug, staring up the walkway to the mansion. What was she going to say? 'Hey, Regina, just came from breaking up with Hook, care to go on a date?' Coming to terms with the fact that she had feelings for Regina and attempting to act on them were two very different things.

Emma banged her forehead on the steering wheel and groaned. Although Regina had made it very clear that she had feelings for Emma as well, she couldn't put aside the fact that this would be extremely awkward. She had had relationships with women in the past, but that was when she was alone with no one she had to report to. Now she had her parents and Henry who were a big part of her life. A relationship with Regina would be front and center with not only them but everyone in this damned town, and the truth was, Emma didn't know if she was okay with that. She was a discreet person to begin with, and if outing herself as a lesbian to a bunch of Fairytale characters wasn't daunting enough, then she'd have to tell them all she was dating the Evil Queen. Former Evil Queen she reminded herself. But still. This was a huge decision to make, and Emma decided that now was not the right time to make it.

What Emma didn't know was that Henry had noticed her bug in the street from his bedroom window. He remembered that he had lied and told Emma that Regina was going out, and wondered if that was why she was here. But as he watched his birth mother bang her head on the steering wheel, he knew something was going on in that brain of hers. He wondered if his plan wasn't already working, and decided something else needed to be done immediately. He tiptoed down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen where Regina was making dinner. He spotted her cell phone sitting on the counter. He quietly snuck in and picked the phone up, tip toeing his way back out into the study.

Emma was just about to shift her bug into drive when she heard her phone buzz. She opened it to see a text message from Regina. Emma panicked a bit as she clicked on the box.

***I'm making lasagna. Care to join us?***

Emma sighed in relief that she hadn't been spotted and then smiled as she processed the message.

***Sounds great. Be there in ten.***

***Great!***

Emma smiled as she shifted into drive to begin her ten minute cruise around town.

Henry walked into the kitchen all happy with himself. He carefully put Regina's phone back where he found it before walking over to Regina.

"Oh, Henry, there you are. Will you set the table? Dinner is almost ready."

"Sure. Oh Mom, I almost forgot. Emma asked if she could come to dinner tonight, and I told her you wouldn't mind. I hope that's okay."

Regina froze in shock. "Emma...asked you if she could come to dinner? Here?"

Henry swallowed nervously. He hoped he could pull off this little white lie. "Yeah. Well, I mentioned you were making lasagna tonight, and she looked all jealous. She said something about Mary Margaret's cooking being atrocious and asked if she could come too."

Henry knew exactly what Regina's weakness was; belittling Snow White. Regina smirked and let out a single chuckle. "Well, that's not surprising. Alright, but she better be here soon. It's almost ready."

Henry smiled and nodded his head in celebration. "She will be."

Regina went back to readying the salad as Henry put three place settings on the table. Regina felt her heart racing at knowing any moment Emma would be walking through the door. She smiled as she looked at Henry setting the table for herself, Henry and his other mother. She couldn't help but feel like what a nice family they made. She startled when she heard the doorbell ring and panicked a bit. She placed the salad tongs into the bowl and removed her apron.

Henry had to chuckle out loud as he saw Regina smoothing her hair and straightening her outfit before leaving to answer the door. "Operation Swanqueen is a go!"

Regina opened the door and smiled broadly at the blonde on her doorstep. "Hi," she breathed out.

Emma felt like a teenager on her first date when Regina opened the door. Her head felt lightheaded as Regina flashed her the most beautiful smile Emma had ever seen. "Hi!"

Regina moved to the side to allow Emma into the house. "Couldn't resist my lasagna, huh?"

Emma laughed silently as she took off her coat. "If you've ever eaten Mary Margaret's cooking, you'd understand."

The two laughed as Emma hung her jacket on the coat rack. She turned and their smiling eyes locked, and both women felt the electricity in the air.

"Come on in," Regina said as she led Emma into the kitchen. Emma followed behind her, unable to keep her eyes from wandering down the brunette's body and landing on her rear end. Emma bit her bottom lip as she felt every fiber in her being leap to attention.

XXXXXXXXX

Henry watched the two interact through dinner, becoming more and more convinced by the moment that Operation Swanqueen was working. As he cleared the table, he watched as his two mothers did the dishes together, laughing, bumping hips as they teased each other, flirtatious laughter, seductive glances. He knew this was his cue to make himself scarce. He cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen, looking up meekly at the two women, barely registering his presence. "Moms," he said, seeing them look at him suddenly with slight embarrassment. He smiled to himself, private pat on his back. "I...set up an online Halo game tonight with some guys from the West coast. I'll be in my room for the rest of the night."

"Really?" Regina looked at him in surprise. "I thought we were gonna watch that Avengers movie Tonight?"

Henry hesitated. "Yeah, sorry. It was kinda last minute. Well, the table's clear, and I see you have the dishes under control so," he pointed toward his room.

Regina nodded. "Go ahead. Have fun, and be good."

Henry had darted out of the room before he heard Emma laughing at his mother. "Be good? He's going to chat with other teenagers as he plays a video game where he wields a gun as big as he is, shooting everything that moves and killing them in a bloody violent manner."

Regina quirked the right side of her lips up, snickering at Emma's comment. "True. But it beats him searching the Internet for porn or other unsavory things."

Emma nodded as she tried not to get lost in sparkling chocolate. "I guess it's just the two of us."

Regina smiled fully at this comment. "I guess so. So should we go white tonight?"

Emma bit her bottom lip. "I am a fan of Rieslings. Got any of those?"

Regina felt her breath catch as she saw Emma staring at her lips. "You like it sweet?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, knowing full well they weren't talking about wine. "I like all kinds. Sweet, dry," Emma paused as she licked her lips. "Even the bitter ones."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. And smiled even bigger. "Sweet it is."

As Regina walked over to the wine rack, Emma was certain she was swaying her hips a bit more than usual. Emma shook her head and licked her lips, salivating at the thought of her hands on those luscious curves. And they had all night alone together. Emma stuck her tongue in her cheek, realizing that all her fear of pursuing Regina suddenly faded away. Regina WAS worth it. And Emma decided she was ready to take the risk. She sighed out happily as she followed the gorgeous queen into the living room. This night was going to change everything.


	16. Chapter 16

Dark 16

They were sitting on the couch in the study, musing about the hilarity of Mary Margaret and Whale hooking up during the curse. Regina of course found this absolutely hilarious while Emma quite frankly didn't want to think about her mother's sex life.

"Honestly, I'd rather not even go there. I mean, it was bad enough walking in on her and my dad once."

Regina nearly spat out her wine. "You what?!"

Emma smiled and nodded over her wine glass. "Yup. And get this. Henry was with me." Emma knew this would draw a reaction and laughed at the look of pure shook on Regina's face. "Relax, he was clueless. Thank God we didn't see anything, they were under the blankets."

Regina felt her face flush red with anger, but was startled when she felt a hand on her forearm. She looked up to see Emma smiling at her. Regina was immediately calmed.

"It's okay, Regina. No harm was done. Not to Henry, anyway, I'm the one that was mentally scarred because of that one."

Regina let her lips curve up slightly as she felt that familiar burning deep in her belly. Her skin was scorched where Emma's palm was on hers, and Regina felt her heart rate quicken. She was well aware of their proximity, and couldn't help but look at Emma's lips while simultaneously licking her own. She remembered what it was like in her dreams to have Emma's skin on her own and was desperate for it to happen for real.

Emma felt the electricity between them sparking. She couldn't stop her thumb from caressing back and forth across Regina's arm. She nearly got lost into Regina's plump red lips as she caught a glimpse of her pink tongue skirting it's way across them.

Regina saw Emma's eyes dilate and thought she saw the blonde lean in slightly. She was startled a bit at hearing Emma's voice. "I broke up with Hook."

Emma said it a bit louder than she intended, and was embarrassed at how she made Regina jump. She saw Regina's shock as she raised her eyebrows. Emma swallowed, not changing the closeness of their bodies or taking her hand off Regina's arm. In fact she gripped a little tighter. "He asked me if what the dark one had said...about me not loving him was true." She saw how Regina's eyes never left hers. "I almost lied. I almost fell back into the same pattern. But then I remembered what you said. So I told him the truth. He was angry. Very angry. But-in the end it was for the best." Regina nodded, but remained silent. "When I was leaving...he told me to make sure I never did that to anyone again. He said to go after what I want instead of what I think people want for me." Emma leaned forward and put her wine glass down on the coffee table. She leaned back and found Regina's eyes again. "When I left...I found myself parked in front of your house."

Regina knew Emma saw her nearly gasp, but quickly regained her composure, at least on the outside. Inside her organs were jumping for joy.

Emma saw what was not an unfavorable response to this news, and so felt brave enough to continue. "I...just kinda sat in my bug, not really sure what to do next. Then when you invited me to dinner, I just drove around town for ten minutes instead of just coming inside," she laughed at herself and how chicken she was.

Regina cocked her head to the side. "Wait, what?"

"I could have just gotten out and come in, but it's like I didn't want you to know I was already there, so I drove around aimlessly-" she stopped when she saw the confusion on Regina's face.

"No, the part about me inviting you to dinner."

"Your text. Inviting me over to have lasagna," Emma said flatly.

Regina shook her head. "I didn't text you. Henry said when you heard I was making lasagna that you asked if you could join us because Mary Margaret's cooking was atrocious."

Emma took her hand off Regina's arm and scratched her head. "While that does sound like something I'd say, Regina, that never happened. I got a text from you inviting me over. Check your phone!"

Regina reached over to the end table and picked up her phone. She made a disappointing face and looked up at Emma. "It seems someone has been texting you with my phone."

Emma raised her head in understanding. "No doubt the same someone who accidentally told me the wrong night to bring pizza over here."

"Seems our son has been scheming. So what, some operation of his, getting us to spend time together?"

Emma looked embarrassingly at Regina. "Regina, does Henry know any of the...things that transpired when the dark one was around? You know, any of THOSE things?"

Regina thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, none of it, as far as I know. I don't know why he's doing this all of a sudden. Pulling tricks to get us spending time alone together."

Emma smiled shyly through her eye lashes. She bit her bottom lip and put her arm on the back of the cushions so her fingertips were inches from Regina's shoulder. "Well, it's working."

Regina melted into Emma's adorable smile and felt her eyes flutter. "So it is."

Emma broke the heated gaze and looked at Regina's flowing hair. She took a thick lock and twirled it in her fingers. She looked back at Regina, whose eyes she swore were two shades darker than they had been before. "Regina," she whispered.

Regina's breathing was heavy as she looked expectantly at Emma. "Yes?" She whispered back, leaning slightly toward Emma.

Emma dropped Regina's hair and ran the back of her fingertips down Regina's cheek, feeling the gasp sneak between the woman's parted lips. Her body cried out as she felt her core twitching. "I'd really like to kiss you right now," she gasped out.

That was all Regina needed. She reached forward and pulled Emma in by the back of her neck. She took Emma's bottom lip between her own, and paused as her body exploded. They were so soft, perfectly moist, and met her own in a perfect amount of firmness and tenderness.

Emma felt like her body had imploded as Regina pulled her lips into her own. She felt the tender kiss on her lips, that pulled away only to repeat the motion a moment later. Her hand went up behind Regina's shoulder, pulling her closer. She pulled back to meet Regina's eyes, and her arousal deepened at the beautiful sight. Regina was looking at her with such desire and lust, Emma was sure the queen's gaze was about to light her on fire. With a few more raspy breaths from both women, Emma lunged her head back forward and crashed her lips fully into Regina's.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma's tongue enter her mouth, gently caressing her own in a sensuous dance. Both women had thrown their arms around each other, Regina weaving her hands through Emma's long locks. Emma gasped as the feeling of Regina's tongue pressing against hers had her losing herself, forgetting everything and everyone except this woman in her arms.

Regina felt herself being pushed backward onto the couch as hands wandered all over her body in a dizzying and extremely pleasurable exploration. Regina's head had almost hit the arm of the couch when suddenly she was able to regain a little composure and push Emma back up.

"Wait, wait, wait," she gasped, noticing how Emma threw herself off of her and to the other side of the couch.

Emma panicked. She pushed too hard. Regina didn't want this. Damn it, this thing was just starting and she already fucked it up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" she was silenced by Regina's lips on hers, and stopped long enough to enjoy the taste again.

Regina smiled into Emma's lips as she pulled back and looked seductively into her eyes again. "No, don't apologize for that. Never THAT! That was...amazing!" She bit her lip as Emma smiled and looked down at her lips hungrily. "It's just that-Henry is upstairs and-I think if he walked in on THAT, well, he's a lot older now than he was with the whole Snow and Charming thing."

The thought of Henry walking in on them sobered Emma slightly and she sat up a little straighter. "Yeah, you're right that would be pretty-awful." Sh looked at Regina and realized they might have moved a little too fast too quickly. But damn, she was already pretty sure she wanted this woman for the rest of her life. "Plus I guess we should probably slow down a bit. Do this right."

Regina nodded, but couldn't stop herself from reaching out and touching Emma's bottom lip, which promptly fell open at the touch. "Yes, we should," she whispered.

Emma rolled her eyes and took a deep noisy breath as Regina's hand fell away. "If I don't go home right now, I'm going to do something completely contradictory to what we just said, so, I should probably call it a night." She saw how smug Regina was with affecting her in this way and narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "But before I do," she smiled again and felt her cheeks redden. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Regina felt her own face flush as she bit her lip. "I would love to." Then a thought hit her. "We could just come here for dinner so we don't have to go out in public anywhere, I know you're uncomfortable with-"

"No," Emma dead panned. When Regina looked at her in surprise, Emma smiled. "I'm ready. No more hiding. You're worth it, Regina."

If Regina hadn't been head over heels before, this certainly put the nail in the coffin. She ran her hands down both sides of Emma's face and kissed her firmly. She then leaned her forehead against Emma's and she fought back tears. "You dear, sweet, wonderful woman," she whispered. "So are you."

They kissed passionately for a few more minutes before Emma reluctantly pushed herself off the couch and headed to the door, Regina in tow. Emma allowed Regina to help her into her jacket and the two found themselves on the porch.

Emma pressed Regina against the closed front door and laid her forehead against hers. She reached down and intertwined the fingers of both hands and sighed in happiness. "Thank you for dinner."

Reina smiled up at her. "You're welcome."

"So, I'll call you to set up that date?"

Regina squeezed her hands. "You'd better."

Emma smiled and leaned down, putting her very heart and soul into one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced. Hands moved around bodies to start exploring again, soft moans released, and bodies came alive. Regina ended the kiss by gently biting on Emma's bottom lip and smiling.

Emma pulled back, and could swear she saw stars. She sighed deeply and groaned at the fact she had to let this beauty go for the evening. She pulled her body back and reluctantly let go. "Good night, Regina."

Regina swallowed her heart back down. "Good night, Emma."

They shared another long gaze before Emma finally turned and sauntered down the walkway to her bug. She took one last look at the queen on the stoop before getting in and heading to an overcrowded loft and a cold shower.


	17. Chapter 17

Dark 17

Emma called Regina the next morning to talk about how the should handle the Henry situation. They decided they should have a talk with him together, and decided to meet at Granny's after Emma's shift at the station.

Emma slid into the booth next to Henry and smiled shyly at Regina. She turned her attention to Henry, who could tell he was in big trouble. "Hey mom," he said tentatively.

"Hey kid. Listen, your mom and I want to ask you something."

Emma nodded at Regina who leaned forward slightly. "Henry, is there anything that you want to tell us?"

Henry looked back and forth between his mothers and swallowed. "Like what?"

Regina lifted her hands up in question. "Anything that's been going on, that you've been doing that you want to tell us about."

Henry knew he was busted. He looked down at his hands and shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? It was just- I just thought you guys just needed a little push in the right direction."

"Henry, why? Why have you decided to try and push us together? Did someone say something to you?"

Henry furrowed his eyebrows. "No. Why?"

Regina glanced at Emma and decided to ignore Henry's question. "Henry, what are you trying to accomplish, here?" Henry's face flushed and he looked down again. "Henry, it's okay. Just tell us the truth."

Henry shrugged his shoulders and smiled gently between the two women. "I'm sorry, it's just. I think-maybe-after all this time, trying to fix things, and find mom's happy ending-maybe it was right in front of us the whole time!"

Emma looked at Regina in surprise and swallowed. "What do you mean, Henry?"

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "You and mom. You should be together. As a couple."

Regina felt her face flush and cocked her head. "Henry! Why would you think that?"

Henry's face suddenly fell. "I-I can't tell you."

Emma and Regina looked at each other in confusion. "Why not? Come on, Henry, tell us what's going on."

Henry thought for a moment until shaking his head again. "No. I'm afraid if I tell you it will affect the future and ruin it. You can't know."

Regina reached over and took one of Henry's hands. "Henry, don't be silly. Just, please. Tell us the truth."

Henry sighed and stuck his hand deep in his pocket. He plucked out a piece of folded up paper and dropped it on the counter.

Emma looked down at it in curiosity. It looked like a picture from Henry's storybook. She noticed that it was all wrinkled as if at one point it had been crumpled into a ball. She picked it up and unfolded it. Her face went white.

Regina saw Emma's face turn pale as she looked at what appeared to be a page from a storybook. She swallowed, knowing whatever Emma was looking at had completely shocked her. Regina shivered slightly as Emma slowly lowered the page and handed it over to Regina. Regina took the page and turned it to face her. Regina's mouth fell open. She was holding a baby. Emma was holding her and kissing her on the side of the face. Emma's hand was on Regina's arm, clearly a wedding ring on her finger.

Regina bit the inside of her cheeks as she tried not to look at Emma. She looked up and Henry who had half a smile on his face. "Henry, where did this come from?! Where did you get this?"

"I found it in the study. The day you woke up after the dark one was defeated. It was crumpled up on the floor."

"What?!" Regina gasped. "It's not possible!"

Emma was worried at Regina's reaction. "What is it, Regina?" Regina sat staring at the picture with her mouth hanging open. She looked up at Emma and shook her head.

"That night...after I spoke with you on the phone..." She swallowed and glanced at Henry. She was a bit embarrassed to be having this conversation with him present but continued. "I found one of the empty storybooks that Henry took from the sorcerer's mansion. The pages were all blank. I-ripped a page out and wrote something on it. Then I crumpled it up and threw it across the room."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "What did you write on the page?"

Regina felt her heart beating wildly. "I wrote: 'and Regina lived happily ever after.'"

Emma's mouth fell open and she felt her mouth go dry. She looked at Henry who was now smiling fully as he shook his head. "See? Happy ending. Right in front of you."

Emma stammered and looked at Regina as her face flushed.

Regina smiled shyly then looked back at Henry. "Not necessarily, Henry, I mean there's a very similar picture like this of me and Robin."

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "And there could very well be one of Emma and Hook somewhere. They are all possibilities of what might be. The thing is, I think we can all choose our path. We can decide if we pick something that is simply good enough, or what truly is our happy ending."

Regina and Emma looked at the boy in shock and wonder, astonished in his words. He truly had the heart of the truest believer. Emma reached out and tousled his hair. "What if this was the future? Would you be okay with that?"

Henry smiled widely. "Of course! Look at me in the picture! I can't think of a happier ending than us being a family."

Emma and Regina blushed at each other and Regina cleared her throat. "Well, Henry, we are...a far cry from this picture," she paused, noticing Henry look at her expectantly. "But, you should know that Emma and I...are going on a date."

Henry giggled. "So it worked, then. Most successful operation yet."

Emma punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Kid, don't do anything like that again, okay? Lying is not cool." Henry nodded. "Out of curiosity, what was this one called?"

Henry grinned, baring his teeth fully. "Operation Swanqueen!"

XXXXXXXX

Emma arrived on the front porch of the mansion with sweaty palms. She wiped them off on the thighs of her jeans before ringing the doorbell. Henry was out camping with David for the night, so Emma couldn't help but keep it in the back of her mind that her and Regina had all night to themselves. Emma really wanted to take things slowly, but her entire body was screaming for Regina's touch, and she knew the brunette felt the same way.

When the door swung open Emma felt her stomach fall to the floor while simultaneously she became dizzy with arousal.

Regina saw the look of shock and lust on Emma's face and couldn't help but smile shyly as she glanced down at herself. She was wearing a tight dark purple dress, sleeveless to reveal slender toned arms, low cut enough to reveal a tasteless amount of beautiful cleavage. Her feet were donned by an emaculate pair of black Jimmy Choo's. "Good evening, Miss Swan," she said seductively. "See anything you like?"

Emma shook her head to snap herself back to reality, and smiled embarrassingly at Regina. "Hi, sorry, um. Yes, Regina, you look...wow." She looked the woman up and down again before smiling into brown eyes. "Are you ready?"

Regina closed the door behind her and stepped into Emma's personal space. She surprised Emma by putting a hand on her hip and offering a soft, passionate, agonizingly slow kiss that found her tongue reaching in to caress Emma's. She pulled back to find Emma's eyes sparkling with lust. "You have no idea."


	18. Chapter 18

Dark 18

Regina took Emma's arm and walked down the walkway of her mansion. She looked up in surprise to see David's truck parked out front. She stopped in her tracks, confused. "Why are you driving David's pick up truck?"

Emma smiled as she opened the door. "I asked him if I could borrow it. We'll be needing it later. "

Regina was confused and worried. "Why?!"

Emma chuckled as she he door for Regina. "You'll see." She stuck out her hand to help lift Regina into the truck. "Your highness?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

They walked into the Italian restaurant, Emma putting on her best confident face. She knew she had told Regina she was alright with them going public with the fact they were dating, but she was still extremely nervous. She was happy to find that people barely even looked up from their plates and companions.

Emma and Regina followed the hostess to their table and sat down across from each other. Emma looked around nervously, seeing how several of the tables had noticed their arrival. Emma cleared her throat and tried to ignore their glances and focus solely on Regina.

She met Regina's eyes who had clearly been regarding her for a while. Emma blushed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Regina asked with all sincerity, because though she was, she would march right back out the front door if Emma wanted to.

Emma's heart swooned at the adorably sweet look on Regina's face. All her doubts of being public with Regina were out the window. Emma smiled and reached across the table. She took Regina's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She didn't even look to see who was watching. She melted as Regina smiled back. They let go and picked up their menus.

XXXXXXXX

"So, where exactly are you taking me? In a truck?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Well, hopefully somewhere you've never been. At least, never spent a lot of time at." She looked over and smiled at Regina's skepticism. "Relax. I think you'll like it."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Emma took a secluded road into the woods. Regina watched their path for a while before looking over at Emma, eyes intent on the road. She laid her head back on the seat and smiled. She imagined them always being like this; side by side, Emma in the drivers seat.

Emma felt Regina looking at her and half smiled. She glanced over for as long as she could, her eyes catching the sparkling chocolate of Regina's.

Regina sighed quietly and looked back at the road shortly after Emma did, and noticed the woods were thinning. They passed over a cattle guard rail with a barbed wire fence going in either direction. Suddenly they were in a large clearing, appearing to be several acres in size. Regina waited until Emma came to a stop right in the middle of the field and turned the truck off. The two women looked at each other, one in confusion, the other in mischief.

Without a word Emma was out of the truck and around the side to let Regina out.

"Are we in a cow field?" Regina asked incredulously.

Emma laughed out loud at this, knowing that Regina would be skeptical at first. She turned Regina's body and pointed down the field.

"Sheep. This is Bo Peep's field. Relax, thy won't attack."

Regina could barely make out small figures in the moonlight. She looked at Emma and cocked her head.

Emma smiled into Regina'a confused face as she walked around and opened the tail gate. Regina just looked on in confusion as Emma climbed in the back and started grabbing things. She watched as Emma set up two reclining lawn chairs, fitting smugly against each other in the bed of the truck.

Still confused, Regina gave Emma a crooked smile and looked at her in question. When Emma walked over and hopped back out of the truck,she took Regina into an embrace.

"Emma, I'm all for romanticism, but I don't find it in an empty field full of sheep shit." Regina spewed, slightly annoyed at the turn of events.

Emma took Regina's chin with two fingers and forced her to look at her. "Look up."

Regina saw the sparkling in Emma's eyes and complied. When she did, she saw the most beautiful sight she had seen in quite a while. Trillions and trillions of stars lit up the sky; more stars than she knew existed in this world. The moon shine brightly across the valley, illuminating the field and the outline of white sheep, grazing on the green grass. Without the tree line and lights of the city, the full brilliance of the nights sky was revealed to them. Regina gasped and clutched onto Emma. She looked up into the woman's smiling face.

"Come on," Emma said as she took her hand. Emma climbed into the truck and looked back down at Regina. She watched as the woman peeled off her heels and tossed them in the truck. Regina reached up and allowed Emma to pull her up into the bed of the truck. Regina noticed Emma had taken care and lined the floor of the bed with a soft blanket.

Regina laid back in the comfortable canvas chair as Emma was fiddling with something. She was staring up into the beauty that Emma had laid before her when suddenly a glass of campaign was placed in her hand.

Emma handed Regina the glass of champaign and smiled, already seeing that Regina was eating up the choice of venue. She held out her glass as she leaned slightly forward in the chair. "Cheers?"

Regina bit her bottom lip as she tilted her glass up. "To new beginnings."

Emma licked her lips and nodded. "And to happy endings."

Regina's heart skipped a beat as their eyes never parted while glasses clinked.

XXXXXX

For nearly two hours the two laid in the back of the pick up, sipping champaign, holding hands, and simply enjoying each others company.

Emma suddenly turned her body in the chair and faced Regina. When Regina saw this she did the same. They gazed into each others eyes, searching faces freely for the first time. Emma was breathless at the soft look of adoration in Regina's eyes. Emma reached up and caressed the side of Regina's face, cupping around to grasp her ear slightly.

Regina licked her lips, anticipating what she thought was to be another make out session. Instead she saw Emma's eyes soften and become almost serious. Regina quirked an eyebrow, and reached out to hold Emma around the waist in an attempt to comfort her.

Emma chuckled silently and shook her head. "I know, Regina, that us being here together, if you look at our history, is pretty freaking crazy." She smirked as Regina laughed too. "On paper, we should have killed each other by now."

Regina stroked her hand from Emma's shoulder down to her hip again, looking deep in Emma's eyes.

Emma weaved her fingers through Regina's hair as she continued. "But if you look beneath the surface, the Savior and the Queen...make perfect sense. Ironic, yes, but perfect." Emma tilted her head and pulled Regina's head slightly closer, ghosting across the queen's bottom lip as she did. "I know we said we'd take it slow, and that's okay with me," Emma saw Regina's eyes dilate even in the low light of the moon and stars. "But I want you to know," she saw Regina swallow and lick her lips. "That I already know...that I want you, Regina. I've always wanted you." She caressed Regina's face as she saw the woman's breathing pick up. They made eye contact again as Emma saw a single tear fall down her cheek. "Not just this...gorgeous body." Emma laughed as she let a hand streak softly down Regina's side, then back up to her face. She smiled back into eyes that were completely invested in her words. "I do want this. But I also want,". Her hand caressed up to rest on Regina's temple, "this," she said, indicating Regina's brilliant mind. She grew more serious as she let her hand trail down the side of Regina's neck until settling just above Regina's heaving cleavage, directly over her heart. "But I want this most of all. I don't want to take it. I want you to give it to me."

Regina breathed out a heavy breath, and suddenly heard the sound of her champaign glass shattering as she ejected from her lawn chair. She laid on top of Emma as she pressed her lips on hers, kissing messily and awkwardly like first time teenagers.

Emma was surprised as Regina launched herself onto her lap, but met her lips hungrily. Their hands were all over each other, Emma gasping loudly as she felt Regina's fingers press between her legs.

Regina was just about to reach down and unbutton Emma's jeans when the bottom fell out from under her; literally. The lawn chair they were in buckled from the weight and movement sending both women crashing to the ground.

Emma let out an audible 'oof' as Regina's body came crashing down on top of her.

Both women laughed boisterously once they realized they were okay, gripping at each other as they laughed. Finally Regina regained herself, even as her arousal demanded attention. She breathed heavy breaths into Emma's mouth until she came to a simple conclusion.

"Take me home. Now."

***thanks for hanging in, guys. Next chapter is M for what you've been patiently waiting for, I promise.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter rated M for consensual sex between females. In other words, just what you'be been so patient for. Part 1. Enjoy.**

Dark 19

Regina was shocked to find them engulfed in Emma's white magic, but elate to find them deposited into Regina's bed. She had a fleeting thought about how Emma's dance with the dark one must have helped her hone her magic skills, but that thought vanished as she felt Emma grip onto her and flip her over.  
Regina felt a slight moan escape her as breath was forced from her when Emma's body came on top of her.

Emma looked down at the breathless Regina and melted into her. Their mouths came together fluidly, and instantly the intimate mingling of their soft tongues had both women moaning. Regina let her hands wander along Emma's back and sides, gripping fabric into tight balls in her fists. She felt her hips list upward as Emma's leg slipped between her own. This caused Emma to let go of Regina's mouth and moan into her neck.

The feeling of Regina's leg pushing up into her core caused a burst of colors behind Emma's eyelids, and she gasped. Before she had regained herself, Regina had pushed her off her and started unbuttoning Emma's shirt. She reached around and starting unzipping Regina's dress as her shirt was pulled down her arms.

Regina had to get up off the bed to slip her dress down, and smiled as Emma frantically fought to remove her own clothes. Regina was standing in her incredibly sexy lingerie, lacy and blood red, when Emma suddenly stopped fighting her clothes.

Emma felt a sudden heat that had already been building suddenly burst to life. As she looked up at Regina, standing seductively in front of her, that gorgeous body in an unbelievable red negligee, her heart stopped beating. And then as Regina bent over her and took her face in her hands, it started beating again at an impossible rate. She had frozen with her pants halfway down her body.

Regina took Emma's face in her hands and smiled seductively. "Would you like some help with that?" She pushed Emma back onto the bed and ran her hands down Emma's naked torso, smiling at the goosebumps that popped up in her wake.

Emma arched her head into the bed and her body into Regina's soft touch. She licked her lips as she felt Regina's fingers come around the waist of her jeans that were now around her thighs. She gasped as when Regina started pulling the jeans down, soft kisses following them.

Regina removed Emma's jeans and tossed them across the room. As she climbed on top of Emma, the blonde sat up to meet her, crashing lips into the others. The weight of Regina's body forced Emma to fall backwards, bouncing into the bed with the brunette on top of her. Regina took her wrists and pinned them above Emma's head. She felt their hard nipples brush against each others even through the cloth of their bras. Regina ran her tongue along Emma's neck, causing Emma to gasp and grip onto Regina's shoulder blades. Emma ran her fingers under the straps of Regina's bras, and ran her hands down until she reached the clasp.

Regina pulled back and looked playfully into Emma's eyes, biting her bottom lip. They locked eyes as Emma slowly undid the clasp, and the fabric loosened and lowered. Regina shrugged out of her bra, watching as Emma's eyes darkened with desire.

Emma felt her core tingling as she reached up and gently cupped Regina's breasts, sighing as she felt the taut nipples in her palms.

Regina ground her hips into Emma's, both women moaning at the friction. Regina reached up with one hand to cover Emma's as she threw her head back. She continued to grind herself into Emma's core when she realized she needed more. She needed to feel Emma. Regina leaned down and gave Emma a passionate kiss before moving down and kissing her breasts, just above the edge of her bra.

Emma swallowed hard as she picked her back up off the bed slightly, allowing Regina's hands to slip behind her and unhook her bra. She let Regina pull it off her body and gasped at the feeling of Regina's mouth around her nipple. Emma's hands came around and clutched into Regina's hair, feeling the woman drop lower to her navel. When she felt Regina swiftly pull her panties from her body, Emma felt her inner walls start constricting, before Regina had even touched her.

Regina sat up and removed her own panties before launching back down on top of the savior. Their lips and tongues met hungrily, Regina moaning at the feeling of their bodies finally flush against each other. She felt Emma's hands wandering along her back, fingernails digging in gently as they went. When Emma squeezed Regina's buttocks it caused her to grind against her, both women smiling with the pleasure.

Regina lifted her upper body onto her elbows and ground down again. This time she could look into Emma's face as she sighed in pleasure. They smiled into each other's eyes as Regina found a rhythm. Thighs grinding sensuously against soft centers.

Emma had never felt a feeling like Regina making love to her, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut as the pleasure started to build.

"Look at me," Regina whispered. "Emma, look at me!" Regina needed to maintain the connection they had, especially as they edged closer and closer to bliss.

Emma opened her eyes just as Regina licked her bottom lip before diving into her mouth passionately. Regina picked up her pace and before long their kisses turned to gasps. Chocolate locked into green, as gasps turned into cries when the pleasure mounted and became too much. Emma felt Regina's body stiffen over her as she finally launched over the edge. The sounds of Regina's cries of ecstasy sent Emma right off the edge after her, and the two found themselves screaming into the other's mouth.

Regina's hands came up to grip into Emma's hair as she slowly started to come down from her high. Emma gripped into Regina tightly as her body trembled and quivered with the aftershocks of pleasure.

Regina finally felt her vision returning and lifted herself up again to look into Emma's face. They breathed heavily into the other's eyes and started giggling. She reached up and brushed some errant hair away from Emma's face and kissed her again. She rolled off of Emma who turned to face her. They intertwined their legs and pulled the other into a loving embrace. They kissed languidly and passionately, enjoying the intimacy of gazing into the eyes of their lover.

Emma noticed Regina's eyes get serious, then an almost fear streak across them. Emma reached up and caressed her cheek. "What is it?" Emma asked.

Regina hesitated, but realized if this was going to work between them, she had to be honest. When she saw the look in Emma's eyes, she knew she was home. Suddenly all her doubts and fear left her. She looked into those sparkling green eyes and smiled. "Everything you said in the truck...was...so sweet!" She sighed out as Emma's smile got even bigger. "Look, I'm terrible at saying romantic things like that, I'm-not exactly good at wearing my heart on my sleeve. So, all I can do," she paused to compose herself, sighing at Emma's look of curiosity. "Is just tell you." She reached over and gripped onto Emma's ear as she looked intently at her. "I love you, Emma. I love you with everything I have."

Emma gasped and clutched tighter onto this gorgeous brunette in her arms. She kissed her soundly before pulling back again. "I love you, Regina!"

Emma rolled on top of Regina, pinning her with a deeply passionate kiss. With one more chuckle she looked at Regina again. "So much. So much."

Regina smiled and giggled as Emma kissed her way down her body to where Regina really, really wanted her.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter rated M.**

Regina's eyes were clamped shut. Both hands were grasping at the head board behind her. She heard a loud moan and looked down her body. She realized the moan must have come from her because Emma's face was currently buried between Regina's legs, and she was working some magic.

Regina had no idea anymore where Emma's tongue was, because her entire sex was throbbing and pulsing. She didn't know where exactly, but suddenly Emma hit a particularly sensitive spot causing Regina's right hand to fly off the headboard and grip into Emma's scalp.

"Fuuuh-Emma!"

Emma heard the near cuss but was so invested in her task that she dared not stop to rib the mayor about it. But she could tell how close Regina was, and her mind was swimming with the scent and taste of the woman she loved. She tore herself from her thoughts and redoubled her efforts, focusing on the stiff nub that made Regina gasp.

Regina knew she gripped tighter into Emma's scalp as suddenly Emma's tongue was in exactly the right spot. "Emma! Yes!"

Emma felt Regina's nails in her scalp, but the sound of Regina's pleading led to Emma pulling her hand off the brunette's thigh. She brought it up to just under her chin and waited. Regina was bucking slightly, gasping, begging. Emma sucked on Regina's most sensitive spot, causing the woman to cry out. Emma knew the time had come. She immediately thrust two fingers in and felt Regina's back arch impossibly high. Emma fought with her free hand to keep Regina's hips on the bed as she thrust furiously into the woman's soft tunnel with the other.

Regina was surprised at Emma's intrusion into her, but it was most welcomed. She felt herself gasp and clutch tighter into Emma's scalp. Emma's fingers started hitting just the right spot over and over, and the combination of that with the pressure at her clit pushed Regina violently to the edge.

Emma heard and felt Regina climax. She moaned into Regina's core just as it was pulsing uncontrollably, and nearly came herself. The feeling of Regina clasping around her fingers was so unbelievably satisfying, Emma knew she had never felt anything better. The sound of the mayor crying out in satisfaction was by far the best sound Emma had ever heard.

Emma lingered. She could hear Regina panting as she started to come down. But Emma nuzzled herself against the inside of Regina's thigh. Her hand stretched out, gently massaging Regina's breast.

Regina let herself revel in the feeling of Emma all over and inside of her, and let herself fall over the edge, screaming Emma's name in the process. When she finally regained her composure, she put her hand over Emma which was kneading her sensitive breast. She smiled contentedly and let out a soft giggle.

The melodic sound of Regina laughing brought Emma up her body in a trail of kisses, propping herself on her elbow to look the brunette in the eyes. She brushed some errant hair out of Regina's face and smiled when she saw the amused look on Regina's face. "Something funny, your highness?"

Emma smiled warmly at Emma and pulled her by the back of the neck for a sweet kiss. "I was just thinking, the first time we met, if someone had told me we'd end up in bed like this together, I would have fireballed them."

"Oh, come on, we both know that's not true," Emma mused. She grinned when Regina raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have your magic then."

Regina narrowed her eyes and playfully slapped Emma on the arm. Regina suddenly looked adoringly yet seriously at Emma, who cocked her head in question. "Emma, I know that this-you choosing to be with me-isn't an easy decision for you." Emma opened her mouth but let Regina continue. Regina reached up to caress down Emma's arm. "And I know we said we were going to take this slow-which, obviously didn't happen," they both giggled. "But-we don't have to-if you want to just keep it between us, then that's fine. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready to do."

Emma melted. As if this entire evening hadn't already been magical, hearing how much Regina was willing to sacrifice and bend touched Emma's heart. She knew Regina was proud and unapologetic, so offering to harbor a secret relationship was a huge deal. Emma let her body fall off her elbow, coming softly down to cup Regina's face and kiss her with all the passion she had within her. The kiss reached from soul to soul, heart to heart, and left both of them breathless and teary eyed.

Emma pulled back and looked lovingly down at Regina, who gazed back in wonder. "I love you-so much!" Emma gasped. "I have thought about this. God knows I thought about this, so much. And yes, I was scared. Here I am, living in this damned fairy tale land. A land that for me contains so much pressure. So much damned pressure to bring about happy endings, that I forgot. I forgot that I deserve a happy ending too! Mine is no less important than anyone else's! I'm finally able to come to grips with that. I've also come to grips with the fact," Emma felt a tear break loose and tumble down her cheek. "That you're it! You're my happy ending, Regina!"

Regina had tears of her own falling, and quickly reached up to wipe Emma's cheeks dry.

Emma let out a soft sob. "And I'm proud. I'm proud to love someone as unbelievably wonderful as you. I don't care who knows. I want everyone to know," Emma started becoming animated. "As a matter of fact, tomorrow I'm going to stand in the middle of Granny's and make an announcement. Everyone?! I am in love with Regina Mills! Last night, we had amazing, mind blowing, toe curling sex all night long!"

This made Regina laugh out loud and grab Emma, tossing her into the bed before smothering her with her naked body. She pressed their chests together as she pinned Emma's hands above her head. She grinned into Emma's laughing mouth. "You'd better not," Regina laughed.

Emma leaned up and captured Regina's lips before laughing again. "What's the matter? Too honest?"

Regina pursed her lips. "Just a bit, yes." They looked into the others eyes, both sighing in happiness. "Are you sure, Emma?"

Emma stared intently at Regina before staring soundly. "Yes. No question."

Regina felt her shoulders relax. "I love you, Emma Swan." Regina felt her body relax, almost as if her and Emma's bodies were melding into each other. Tongues caressed, teeth nipped, lips swelled. Their night of loving, teasing and passion was far from over.


	21. Chapter 21

**Final wrap up chapter. Thank you for all your lovely comments. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I hope you like the wrap up. Cheers!**

Emma and Regina were laughing across the booth from each other at Granny's when Snow and David came in. The Charmings walked over and smiled down at the two. "Good morning, Emma, Regina," Snow greeted cheerfully.

Emma looked up and smiled. "Hi, guys." She looked briefly at Regina before offering, "Do you want to join us?"

Snow looked at David who just raised his eyebrows. "Sure, that'd be nice," Snow said, sliding into the booth next to her daughter. David nodded at Regina and sat down next to her.

Regina cleared her throat, wondering if Emma really was as ready to be open about their relationship as she had said. No doubt, this would be the moment she found out.

"How's everyone's morning so far?" David asked.

Emma nodded as she sipped her coffee. "Pretty good, as far as mornings go."

Snow furrowed her eyebrows. "You're drinking coffee? You never drink coffee."

Emma felt her cheeks turn pink. "Yeah, well I-didn't get much sleep last night," she admitted, trying not to make eye contact with Regina and failing miserably.

Regina looked down at her own mug and bit the smile back.

Snow and David just looked at each other before peering down at their menus.

"Hey, thanks for letting me use your truck, I'll get it to you after my shift," Emma offered.

David nodded his head. "Sure, no problem. Why did you need it anyway?"

Emma paused just for a moment, fighting back against the urge for concealment. But that wasn't her anymore. "Uh, Regina and I went stargazing."

Regina felt the nervousness from the blonde, but was so proud of her honesty and openness. Regina smiled shyly when both Charmings looked at her in surprise.

Snow stuttered before saying, "Sounds like fun!"

Emma just looked at her parents, trying to gauge their reactions. Although a bit embarrassed, they didn't seem appalled or withdrawn. They smiled at each other and at Emma and Regina. Suddenly feeling brave, Emma decided to go for broke. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her seat. "So, just to get this out in the open-in case Henry hasn't already told you-" she looked at Regina who was giving her an encouraging smile. "Regina and I-are together. As in, a couple."

Snow smiled broadly, so proud and honored that Emma had finally trusted them with the truth. "Emma, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you." She reached over and gripped Emma's hand. "For both of you!"

David smiled and nodded at Emma and looked at Regina who was shrinking in the corner. David nudged shoulders with the mayor, catching her attention. When she saw his goofy grin, she couldn't help but smile back.

Just as they were all smiles and laughing together, Henry came busting through the diner door, smiling at his family in the booth. He pulled up a chair as they shared the first morning meal as a family. Regina looked around at her family, something she never thought she would call these people. But they were, and as her love for Emma blossomed, so did her affection for the Charmings. Regina thought this just might be her happy ending. Almost.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina rubbed her sweaty palms together, anxiously waiting for them to hurry up already. She was pacing the floor until finally Emma caught her on her way by and settled her into a chair. Emma looped her arm over Regina's and intertwined their fingers. She gave Regina that playfully annoyed look and shook her head.

Henry was slumped in a chair playing some game on his phone while Snow and David sat together, Snow's head on his shoulder. Three year old Neil had fallen asleep in David's arms.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the social services officer carrying a car seat. Emma and Regina both leapt to their feet, excitement boiling over the top. The man smiled at them as he placed the car seat on the desk. "Well, ladies, here she is," he said quietly as Emma and Regina crowded around the car seat, the Charmings and Henry close behind. Regina felt tears welling up as she peered down at the tiny baby, fast asleep and tucked into a soft pink blanket.

Emma lost her breath as this dream of hers and Regina's just became reality. They had been trying to adopt ever since they got married over a year and a half ago. The oohs and ahhs came from all parties as Regina reached down and traced the tiny face with her finger. Emma squeezed Regina's shoulders as she squealed quietly into the woman's ear. The baby stirred, causing Regina to shush Emma.

Regina reached in and undid the clasp, gently pulling the baby into her arms as she had done with Henry all those years ago. Only this time, she was far from being alone. Her family surrounded her, kissing and fussing over the bundle in her arms. She looked happily into Emma's eyes, who kissed her in joy.

"Well, what are you gonna name her?" Snow asked.

Regina gently bobbed the baby up and down and looked at Henry. "We told Henry he could pick."

Emma looked over at her smiling son. "So, what's it gonna be, kid?"

Henry crossed his arms. "This was hard. It wasn't easy to find something old school, like from The Enchanted Forest and fit for royalty, but also modern and fun at the same time. But, I think I came up with the perfect name." They all looked on in anticipation. "Victoria. Tori for short."

They all smiled at him and nodded. "Tori. I like it kid," Emma said as she looked down at the little princess.

"Victoria," Regina said sweetly as she peered down at her new daughter. Snow and David stood back and watched the family proudly. Snow pulled her phone out and opened the camera. She held up her screen, sighing at what she saw. Regina smiling down at the sweet baby with Henry looking over her shoulder. Emma held Regina in a tight embrace, and kissed her gently on the cheek. As Snow snapped the picture, she thought to herself that this, indeed, was the sweet beginning to their happy ending.


End file.
